


Through the Dark Pages (Inktober 2018)

by Dark_Svengali (Svengali_Khan)



Series: Through the Dark Pages (Inktober 2018) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, writober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengali_Khan/pseuds/Dark_Svengali
Summary: Through rather decadent means, Harry acquires theExotic Erotica, an old tome meant to bring some magical flavor to one's sex life. His intent is a bit of harmless fun but his best intentions soon take an interesting twist. Along for the ride, husband, Draco, best pal, Ron, and almost the entirety of his adopted family.  A few surprise guests might come calling...it is the holiday, after all!





	1. Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> \- TO BE CLEAR -
> 
> There IS a story here but there IS a great deal of smut, as well!
> 
> This is a multi-part piece which WILL involve a variety of sexual kinks and fetishes with multiple partners in all sorts of debauched combinations! There will also be characters who show up without being tagged (no parents, no females!) so as not to ruin the surprise! It will include incest between all of the Weasley brothers, so if this is not something you want to read, turn back now. Thank you, to those who press on! Enjoy yourselves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this section were: _Magic, Potion, Heat, Public, and Book_

Above the door, a floating bell jingled. Harry strode into the shop, alive with excitement. Customers milled about, some few noticing him and beginning to whisper. He walked forward to the counter, a grin coming to his face. Behind the curving expanse of glass-fronted wood, the proprietors of the place gave him a pleasant greeting in the form of identical smiles.

"Look who it is, Fred," George said, nudging his brother. "Our favorite customer."

"The one with the most gold," Harry said.

Fred nudged back. "Bet he's here to pick up his book. Naughty boy."

"It's in, then?" Harry asked, his green eyes lighting up. "You've got it?"

"Oh, we've got it," George assured him. "But are we going to give it to you?"

Perplexed, Harry's grin faltered. "You know I've got the gold to pay for it."

"It's not gold we'll be wanting," the twins said in unison. Fred clarified. "Something a bit more intimate is needed for us to be able to release it to you. That's the way the _Exotic Erotica_ works, you see. In order to pass it on to another person, they have to perform an erotic service for the book's current owner."

Harry lowered his voice as he leaned forward. "You mean, in order to take possession of the book, I have to perform an erotic service on one of you?"

"Not one of us," Fred said.

"Both of us," George grinned. "We're co-owners of the book."

"Co…owners? How does that work?"

Together they said, "We're sure you can work it out."

Thinking he already knew, Harry looked around at the customers moving around the shop. Looking back to the twins, he asked about the book's whereabouts. Fred reached under the counter and brought out a handsome, leather-bound book with silver runes embedded in the cover. In the center, a perfect circle was broken in two places by an arrow. Right away, Harry could feel its inherent energies.

"How do I perform this…service?" He asked, looking up.

George leaned forward, pressing his hand to the glass countertop. "On your knees, of course."

Harry smirked. "The two of you?"

"That's the way it works," Fred told him. "But we can't leave the shop. It's our busiest time."

"Then how will I…" The answer came from the twins' shared grin. "No. Not here. With everyone milling about this way? Are you mad?"

"One way glass on the counters," Fred assured him. "No one can see a thing."

"Means you have to be quiet, though." George said, his grin widening. "Keep your slurping to a minimum, your groans to yourself."

"Try not to get too carried away, like you did when we placed the order for you."

"Wait, if you're co-owners of the book, then you must have had to _perform_ _a_ _service_ on its owner in order to get it for me."

The twins answered in unison. "Oh, we did!"

"You're sure you want to part with it, then?"

Fred nodded. "Oh, we're sure, Harry. It's more than worth the cost to us."

"Come 'round, then," George urged him. "Best get to work on your payment so you can get this beauty home to your husband. You'll want to try the _Tantalizing Tendrils_ straight away! Hands-free pleasure for the both of you."

"Have you tried it?"

"Oh, we have!" They said together. "Works in groups, as well. Up to ten, so we've been told. You'll need some sort of flower, however, to activate the spell. One special to you works best."

"Come on, then," George said, one hand grazing his crotch. "We've got a business to run and you aren't our only customer of the day."

With some reluctance and another look around the busy store, Harry came around the end of the counter. He went up the three steps, onto the raised platform. Most of the patrons were enthralled by the whizzing and buzzing of the shop's many displays. No one saw him sink to his knees between the twins. No one saw Fred work the zipper of George's pants down nor the reciprocal action. Harry saw the beautiful uncut shafts of twin Weasley cock come into view, his mouth watering at the prospect of tasting them both at the same time. From the slits in their identical burgundy pants, Harry watched them both harden.

Fred's body eased in closer so his cock touched George's. Harry flicked his tongue along the underside of their heads, tasting mingled pre-cum. A hand settled on the back of his head. His tongue eased further under their heads, licking and moving slow enough to gather their liquid. Using this, he worked Fred's cock into his mouth, closing his hand over the base of George's. The hand on his head urged him forward and he did as he was _told_.

It took no prompting for him to begin bobbing his head back and forth at a slow, steady speed. His hand worked in counterpoint to his mouth, sliding up when his mouth went down. Fred pumped for him when he withdrew and began working his fist at a faster rate. George pushed his head down when he felt the beginning of his orgasm begin.

"You're too good at that," the proprietor said through clenched teeth. "Go slower. Make it last."

Looking down, Fred watched Harry's mouth engulf his brother's shaft. "After all, we're releasing the second of two prized possessions to you. First the map, now our favorite sex manual. You need to ensure we're getting our fair profit from this…exchange."

Harry smiled up at him, forcing George's cock into the back of his throat. They shared the same loving glance as the kneeling male began bobbing his head back and forth at a slow pace. This drew George up to the tips of his toes. His eyes fluttered, then closed.

"I think he likes it, Harry."

George marveled at the flittering tongue on his shaft. "Draco's taught you a few things."

On the other side of the counter, a customer brought up a box of wriggling gummy worms. Smiling, he placed his coins down on the surface. Fred rang up the sale, then put a tab on the top of the box to keep it sealed until they were ready to be eaten. He leaned forward, handing the package down to the man. He even offered a smile. "Come again."

"I haven't cum the first time," George muttered, holding tight to Harry's head. "But I'm about to."

Another woman in a frilled coat came to the counter. "Could you order a case of the chocolate frogs in time for Halloween?"

Harry's hand closed around Fred's lower shaft, causing him to jump. Thrilling to the reaction, he began pumping hard on the portion he held. He enjoyed the stutter Fred developed in trying to rattle off the dates of arrival, terms of pick-up and other facts. For an added bonus, he released George and angled his head so he could run his tongue along the bare shaft. Fred forgot what he was about to say.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked, looking up at him. "You know, it might be the elevation. It's odd to have your counter so far up off the floor."

Fred gave her the best smile he could muster. "It helps us keep an eye on our…customers. Make sure there is no…thieving going on."

"I know a charm for that."

Harry's mouth engulfed Fred's head and first few inches. "Perfect," the Weasley said, attempting to maintain his composure. Warm lips moved up his length until he felt the press of a nose into his pubic hair. One hand gripped the edge of the counter. The woman began to rattle off the components needed for the charm, the way to make certain it did not maim, and other details. Fred felt his balls tighten. The first hard shot of cum filled Harry's mouth. Fred made a choking sound. George coughed to cover what he could of it. The woman went on. Harry swallowed, his head still moving.

"I don't have any more," Fred said, attempting to pull back.

"I'm sorry?" The woman asked.

"More…of the frogs. In stock. I don't have any more."

"That's why I'm ordering the case," she said, perplexed. "Are you sure you're all right?"

George grinned. "We're both all right, now."

Harry's hand was covered in the other twin's wet release. "I'll say you are."

~*~

An easy wind blew against the manor house, causing the shutters to rattle. On the inside, looking out of a second story window, silver-gray eyes followed the tumbling autumn leaves. In great waves of gold and red, all of his earlier hard work scattered further and further out onto the lawn. Near the gates of the drive, two new jack o' lanterns stood atop bales of hay amid the tasteful holiday display. The pane of glass against his fingertips felt cool as he covered one of the pumpkins with his thumb. In the half-light of the day, he picked out the winding driveway between the tall, evergreen hedges. _No car lights, yet_.

"Are we going to do this or what?"

Draco turned from the window, a sly smirk sliding onto his face. "Oh, yeah, Weasley. We're going to do it. You're going to beg for me to stop and when you do…I'll think about it."

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. You aren't that good."

Crossing the room, the blond raised a hand. Tendrils of sparkling green energy trailed out from each fingertip. Around the irises of his eyes, the same brilliant green glowed. "I think you'll find, Ronald, I've gotten a lot better at this since the last time we played.

"I hope so."

Standing naked, save for the burgundy jockstrap, Ron ran a hand through the thick hair on his chest and stomach. Having filled out, his body was broader than Draco's, much more muscled, and he stood an inch taller. Still, this did not detract from the blond's lean muscle tone and ivory complexion. They stood a few feet apart, both sizing the other up. Draco's nude body responded to Ron's, his pale pink nipples rising along with his cock.

Draco smiled, trailing the tips of his fingers through the air. The greenish wisps responded, grazing the redhead's chest. Ron shivered at the contact. Sensations of intense pleasure went right to his groin, plumping up his own penis. He felt the rest of his body going rigid.

"Body-binding, Malfoy?" He asked, feeling the effect taking hold. "First Veritaserum, now this?"

"Part of the deal, Weasley," Draco said, directing the green energy down further. "No one forced you to come, you know. No one cursed you into climbing those stairs, coming into our room, and taking off your clothes."

"I know. I'm here because I wanted to be. I drank it because I thought it would be fun to spill all of my deepest, darkest secrets while—"

"I molested your beautiful body."

Ron smirked. "Yeah. Voluntary molestation while being interrogated – who wouldn't want that?"

The cool green fingers dipped low on Ron's torso, following the center line the different cluster of muscles created. They warmed as the moved, creating lasting trails of pleasant heat. At his navel, Draco slid one of the ethereal fingers through the silver ring running through Ron's flesh. He gave it a gentle tug. The heat spreading through the other's body was evident in his face. Draco smiled as he teased the navel piercing.

"Never thought of you as the type to get these sorts of things. Doesn't seem like the sort of thing you would do, but then, neither does this."

With his other hand, Draco ignited the same tendrils and began tracing circles around each of Ron's pink nipples. This brought him to the tips of his toes, causing him to suck air through his clenched teeth. The coolness he expected manifested as increasing heat. Draco tugged the navel ring.

Ron hissed. "Charlie's influence," he managed to spit out.

"Just how much influence do your siblings have on you, Ronald?" Draco asked, slipping his incorporeal index finger through the silver ring hanging from Ron's right nipple.

Feeling the nudge of the potion, Ron gave a grin of his own. "Quite a lot. Charlie, in particular. He can get me to do almost anything."

Draco clamped the pink nipple between his thumb and index finger, giving it a pleasant tug that brought Ron closer to him. He then rubbed the sensitive area with the pad of his thumb. Across the short distance, Ron let out a series of whimpers, eliciting a broader grin from the blond.

"What sort of naughty things has he gotten you to do in the last month?"

Again, the Veritaserum pulled the answer from him. "Gave him a right good mouthing two weeks back, took every inch. All nine of them. I even swallowed." His face became dreamy. "I don't mind it. Just before he comes home, he changes his diet so he tastes like strawberries."

"Isn't that sweet? Strawberry cream," Draco mused, teasing both nipples this time. "What about your other brothers? Fred and George, maybe?"

"Oh, yeah…we get on a lot. Who wouldn't, right?"

"Bill?"

"Every time he's home, we get off a good shag or six. He's fun to flip with because he doesn't get hung up on who's on the top."

Draco stepped forward until his real fingers could grasp Ron's nipples. He grew a little rougher as the tendrils of green moved down, wrapping around Ron's torso. While his fingers worked the pale pink nubs, the tendrils caressed Ron's lower body, curling around his hip and sliding into his crotch. They lifted the full pouch of his straining jockstrap, caressing what pulsed inside of it. Ron sighed as Draco continued working over his nipples. The heat in his crotch built.

"What about Percy?"

"Me and him? Not really. We cuddle, sometimes, but he doesn't like being on the bottom. I think he gets his kicks after work down in Knockturn Alley, if you know what I mean. Fred and George have had a go with him a few times. Charlie says he's taken a turn but you know how Percy is."

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened. Dressed in a fitted, double-breasted black coat and pants, his hair hanging over his shoulders, Harry entered in an excited flourish. In one hand, he held a very special book. In the other, a half-dozen lilies. He came around the naked form of his friend, tossed the book onto the bed, and pulled Draco into an embrace.

Their kiss started easy enough, tender touching of their lips. Draco's hand tangled into Harry's thick hair, finding the scalp and caressing it. Against his naked body, he felt the brass buttons of Harry's coat dig into him. He pressed forward, delighting in the subtle pain. Harry deepened the kiss, forcing his mouth open and sliding his tongue in alongside his own. Aware of the masochistic thrill his husband received, he pulled him forward more, allowing the buttons to dig in a little deeper. Their kiss intensified.

Watching, Ron felt the heat of the two radiating off of them. Draco began working the buttons of Harry's coat loose, needing to feel the warmth of bare flesh underneath. For his part, Harry did not help. He just continued kissing, tangling his hands in the mass of wavy blond hair framing Draco's face. The light scrape of stubble against his hands thrilled him. He loved the new beard and mustache, cut close to the blond's face and trimmed short. It gave him a rakish quality.

"I started without you," Draco muttered, continuing to kiss. "He's been very eager for you to get home. He's come close to cumming, just from the questioning alone."

"Learn about his brothers?" Harry asked, unbuckling his belt.

"I was just about to delve into it. I was more interested in what he and Victor Krum get up to when he visits Bulgaria in the winter. Turns out Victor has a penchant for leather and a little humiliation."

Ron whimpered again, still being caressed by the heated ethereal tendrils in his crotch.

"Also for very large penises," Harry said, working on the fastening of his pants. "Which is why he and Ron get on so well. Massive, Ron is - and it's not by magical means, either. He's always had a gigantic penis. It was the second _Sword of Gryffindor_."

"So, are those for me?" Draco asked, indicating the flowers his husband still held.

"For all of us," Harry responded with a devilish grin.

They parted long enough for Harry to put the lilies on the bed, get out of his boots, and take off his coat. Draco pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them. Naked, Harry gathered the other's pale body to himself and their kissing continued. Nearer to Ron this time, Harry let a hand settle on his friend's hip. This elicited a gentle moan which Harry rewarded by turning his mouth toward Ron's. The trimmed red facial hair scratched against his own dark goatee and mustache. Draco leaned in and began kissing Ron's neck, moving his mouth along the smooth skin to the slope of his shoulders.

"I managed to get the _Exotica Erotica_ ," Harry told his friend in a low and rumbling voice.

"You know what that means," Draco said, breaking from Harry and getting in behind Ron. "You're not leaving until the sun comes up on Sunday – and it's only Thursday, now."

"Maybe not even Sunday," Harry added, continuing to kiss Ron's hard, muscled chest. "Unless a sinister wizard escapes and goes on a rampage, I don't have to be in until Tuesday."

Green tendrils worked down around Ron's calves, heat massaging and rubbing the skin, ruffling the light dusting of red hair there. Draco's hands caressed his hips and lower back. Harry did the same for his front. Both used their naked bodies to rub against him, exciting him. The Veritaserum worked his tongue loose yet again.

"I don't want to leave on Sunday. I want to be right where I am for as long as you'll have me."

"We plan to do terrible things to you," Draco said, one hand rounding over the redhead's nipple. "Me and my husband have been planning this for some time."

Harry's fingers closed over the other nipple. "Almost a month."

Ron groaned. "Use me. I want you to."

"Have Fred and George ever taken you?" Draco asked, biting the hard flesh between Ron's shoulders. "Slid their identical cocks into you at the same time?"

"A few times. Fred likes to take things slow, though. George goes a little faster. Makes it hard to synchronize that way."

Between them, Ron's thick, muscular body did not move other than to spasm or quake with the kisses, pulls, nudges, bites, and licks administered to it. Draco's mastery of the body-binding spell made it so he could not move in any large motion but he could react. The modification was one perfected by himself and another Auror for interrogation of suspects. It worked well here, as well. Earlier, just after the spell had been cast, Draco shaved the area just around his nipples, leaving the thick mat of chest and stomach hair intact. Baring the area around the nipple, however, left it sensitive and susceptible to torture. Harry picked up on this, at once, and set about licking and mouthing the tender flesh.

"We're going to impale you," Draco went on, rubbing himself against Ron's back. "Both Harry and I are going to slide up inside of you, the Great Serpent and the Lion, and we're going to fuck you senseless."

"When," Ron groaned, anxious for this to happen.

"We'll get around to it," Harry assured him.

After completing the kissing and licking of Ron's entire upper torso, Harry stepped back. Draco also disengaged, repositioning the green tendrils along Ron's shoulders. He and his husband went to the bed, got into the center, and began kissing yet again. Left immobile, Ron endured the gentle creep of the tendrils down his back and chest, teasing through the silver rings dangling from his chest, sifting through the thick locks of long red hair, and sliding into the sensitive area of his armpits. He watched as Harry and Draco caressed one another while they kissed, while they pushed their bodies into one another. Pressed hard against their lower stomachs, he saw their erect cocks glide against one another, causing his own to throb all the more. This magical torture left the front of his jockstrap straining and damp.

After half an hour of this, Harry got to his feet, standing on the bed. Draco, on his knees, threaded his left arm through Harry's legs, letting his head rest on the man's hip. Holding out both hands, Harry summoned the book and one of the lilies. Both floated into the air. The book opened to its center and pages began turning. The first words from the book sounded ancient and powerful. The lily went from stark white to a cream color.

The Malfoy-Potter bedroom consisted of a trunk, two nightstands of dark wood, an armoire, two comfortable chairs and a tremendous octagonal bed with four curved posts and a dozen decorative elements. Along the tops, several silver hooks and rings had been attached via magic to the metal and wood posts. Long, slender cords of woven silk hung from the hooks and rings. As the words flowed from Harry's mouth, these cords began to move.

The room took on a rather different feel, as though the room were tightening. No one felt closed in or trapped, but as though they were being protected. The door and windows tightened in their frames, the latches grew closer. Outside, the shutters ceased their rattling.

"There, the security portion is complete," Harry said, smiling. "Ready for the next part?"

Instead of answering, Draco leaned forward and began mouthing the head of his husband's beautiful cock. As his lips moved over the slick helmet, Harry started reading again. The lily all but withered but remained intact. One hand settled on Draco's head to hold it still while his hips began to move. The words from the book rose up off the page, glittering gold and silver. Light from the different sconces around the room grew dim. Draco's mouth held tighter to Harry's cock as the head began touching the back of his throat.

They felt the effects of the spell first, both in their groin. Pleasurable tendrils of sparkling sensation manifested and began sliding around their cocks and balls. Draco moaned, not letting Harry's hardening shaft out of his mouth.

Ron felt the same effect as the green tendrils became darker, almost black, matching those moving over the males on the bed. Both of his arms rose on either side of his body. The slender cords of silk from the bedposts rose up. They knotted themselves at one end through the silver rings, then reached out. Ron felt them coil around his wrists and begin drawing him to the bed. His head fell back, his long hair grazing the top of his buttocks. His body contorted a bit as it was gripped by magical energies and manipulated. His shoulders tensed, his back arched, forcing his chest forward. Both legs bowed back, thrusting his bulging crotch forward.

Harry continued the spell. The book's pages turned. Letters danced around his head, glittering with what looked to be fireflies. All three males felt the dark tendrils slide up and into their most private areas. For Harry, this was around his balls, forming a tight ring that heightened his pleasure. Draco felt them ease into the tight crease of his ass, parting his cheeks in the most gentle way. Ron felt them begin to caress the full length of his cock inside the cotton pouch.

"Deeper," Harry urged his husband, allowing his hand to slip away.

The lily withered, falling to the bed just as another moved into its place. Letters rose up and joined the others as Harry read several other passages. The tendrils around his balls moved into the area between his asscheeks, parting them. Draco groaned as the moving magic on his own body did the same. Draco fell forward, forcing all of his husband's shaft into his mouth and throat. Both he and Harry convulsed at the wave of pleasure.

Ron's body moved off the floor and his arms secured to the bedposts. Additional cords came from the lower portion of the posts, wrapping around his ankles and drawing them apart. The magical tendrils slid into the tight crack of his ass, as well, intent on finding his center. Spread apart this way, suspended in mid-air, he could offer no resistance, even if he wanted to.

Managing to keep his footing, Harry felt the silken press of the thickening strand press against his pucker. Looking down into Draco's silver-gray eyes, he knew the same thing was happening to him, as well. Ron's groans told of his a similar happening. At the first penetration, each of them reacted in their own way. Harry held to Draco's shoulders to stay standing. Draco swallowed all of Harry's cock and began milking it with his mouth. Ron relaxed, allowing the thick coil full access to his ass. In the same motion, all three of them felt the sexual magic take hold of them.

The letters floated up over the bed, extinguishing the light from the scones. Replacing it with their own silver-gold light, they formed a circular configuration, a word meaning _protection_. The book floated out, its pages turning to another section. Harry smiled, knowing what this would do. He began reading again.

Each of the coils inside of them began moving while more appeared outside and began moving along their skin, caressing them. Nipples, underarms, navels, balls, calves, pectorals, the magical tendrils summoned from the book wrapped, released, rubbed, and massaged all three nude males.  Draco let Harry's cock slip from his mouth, a groan of pleasure escaping him. Behind him, Ron's hard body tensed with the pleasure coursing through him. Harry read on.

Draco pushed his knees apart on the bed, allowing the spell's manifestation deeper access into his body. Several thrusts caused him intense pleasure. His hand closed over Harry's cock so he could begin stroking it. His other hand threaded through the man's open legs. His fingers found the open pucker and felt the back and forth movement of the glittering strand. In this light, it looked almost purple. It glistened, this magical construct of the book, like it was excreting its own lubrication. It did not move inside Harry as the one moving inside him did. The back-and-forth motion was faster but still even. Draco smiled, knowing the pace his husband enjoyed.

"No," Ron moaned. "Not…not yet."

Inside of him, the tentacle-like thing slowed, easing him back from orgasm. Both hands held the cords around his wrists as the motion eased. Suspended in the way he was, he found the experience to be somewhat overwhelming. The working tendrils inside his jockstrap wound around his cock, jerking him off as they pleasured his ass.

Another lily withered and fell to the bed beside him. Another rose into the air and the pulsing of the tendrils increased. With his head pressed into Harry's hip, Draco felt the intensity building. The rhythm followed, forcing him closer to release. His hand worked Harry's cock, eager to taste the effects of the book's first sexual spell. He stroked until he heard the faint gasp. Harry's hand returned to the back of his head, guiding his mouth back to his now-drooling cock. Only too happy to oblige, Draco swallowed all he could. Inside, the squirming shaft brought him closer to the edge.

Groaning, Ron's body tightened in the binding. Harry reached out, attempting to touch his friend. The tips of his fingers grazed the soft fur of his chest but he could do no better without dislodging himself from the warm mouth around his cock. They felt the same steady thrusting of the tendrils so Ron understood his friend's dilemma.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked, almost breathless.

A muffled sound of agreement came from his groin. Ron's blue eyes glittered back at him, his head nodding. Long strands of damp red hair clung to his face. Still holding to Draco's head, Harry moved forward so he could touch Ron. For this last part, they would all be as close to one another as possible. The book followed, floating along with his movements. Overhead, the letters began to form a circle, throwing more of their light down on the trio. Harry began reading the last portion of the incantation.

Like long, slender snakes, the conjured tendrils of magic wound up and long each of their bodies, rubbing and caressing them in unison. Harry's words spurred them on, winding them around balls, nipples, and hard curves of asscheeks. The tendrils pumped faster, all at the same speed now.

"Merlin's cock," Ron groaned, his head falling back. Both arms tensed on either side of his suspended body. The cords around his wrists and ankles held him tight. "It's going so…deep."

Harry continued reading as the last of the lilies rose up. They were all gone, save this one. It rotated in a lazy circle, its whiteness turning to a dark cream. On the page, the glowing letters matched those above them, the ones throwing down their light. Inside his own body, the magical movement brought the tendril into direct contact with his prostate. His cock swelled inside Draco's warm mouth, threatening to gag him. Were he not used to the size by now, it would have. Harry took hold of Ron's neck as the strands of solidified magic worked inside their bodies. He kissed his friend, who groaned against his lips. The contact sealed the proverbial deal – causing his cock to erupt.

Draco held to Harry's hip and the back of his leg. The length of his husband's beautiful cock eased back, allowing just the head to flood his mouth. It tasted like a thick, salty broth of lust and pent-up need. Harry's hips worked back and forth a few times before easing deep into this throat. The blond swallowed hard as his own hard shaft released. The first volley coated Harry's leg from the knee down, running in great streams onto his foot. Draco moaned as the tendril around his cock and balls tightened to increase the pleasure. The one working inside of him eased as he reached his climax.

They all did.

Still kissing Harry, Ron's body strained against his bonds as his own climax did not come. Instead, he felt the tightness around his balls increase but the pumping tendril eased and slowed to a stop. Against his friend's lips, he groaned and whimpered his frustration.

"You know the rules," Harry said with a mischievous smile when he broke the kiss. "You knew them when you agreed to this weekend."

All the redhead could do was nod. He had known. "Bloody sadists."

Draco pulled himself from Harry's spent cock. "That's why you're here."

The book's pages fluttered. The illuminated words returned to their normal state as those circling the trio dimmed, then faded all together. Light in the sconces returned to normal and the tightness in the room eased. Without fanfare, the last of the lilies fell to the bed as the book closed and did the same. The conjured tendrils of sexual magic faded, as well, leaving all three males feeling empty and spent.

"Brilliant," Harry sighed, resting his head on Ron's strong shoulder. "Bloody brilliant."

They stayed as they were for a while, each recovering in their own way. Draco moved first, disengaging from Harry enough to get to his knees. Raising a hand, he concentrated on his fingers. A green glow appeared around his fingers. Ron groaned, knowing what was coming next. The glow spread, becoming an ethereal hand that gripped Ron's thick pouch. Harry snickered as he fell back on the bed. Propping himself on his elbows, he spread his legs. Draco moved back on the bed to settle in between them. His husband's thick cock rubbed against the center of his back. They watched the mystic hand rub and caress Ron's confined, tortured shaft.

"What's next," Ron asked, looking down at the hand easing into his jockstrap. "The rack?"

Draco smirked. "By the time we're through, you'll wish for the rack."

"What's next," Harry answered. "Is a pumpkin and a pair of handcuffs."

In response, Ron's pouch grew even larger. He let out another long groan as the hand began stroking him from within it. Draco rubbed Harry's legs, spreading his own and letting Ron get a full view of his cock. He knew how he enjoyed such a view.

"Maybe we should call your brothers," Draco suggested to the redhead. "Bill and Charlie are home for the holiday, aren't they? We could get Fred and George to close the shop an hour early on Saturday if they knew the reason why."

Harry chuckled. "We could have our own version of the _Hogwarts Express_ right here in our bedroom. Would you like that?"

"Merlin's cock…yes," Ron hissed. "Run the _Weasley Train_ on me! It'll be just like Christmas before last when we went to Belfast and Charlie played conductor."

"You dirty pig," Draco said with a lascivious grin.

"I'll send the owl after," Harry said, leaning forward. His mouth found Draco's neck.

"After what?" Ron asked, squirming in his bonds.

Draco answered. "After he fucks me."

~*~

 


	2. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things are beginning to heat up, work calls!!
> 
> Prompts for this section were: _Quill, Tongue, Bed, Pumpkin, and Handcuffs_

On his second day in the Malfoy-Potter Manor House, Ron woke in the sizable Malfoy-Potter bed, naked and sore. Across his back, last night's welts still smarted but in the best way. Both arms were still sore but the places around his wrists and ankles had healed in a matter of hours. Using his feet, he pushed back the top sheet. Cool air on his body felt nice. Without the bed's other occupants, he stretched out, letting his muscles flex and release a few times.

"Hello, there," he said, seeing his morning erection bobbing up from his crotch. "Thought you'd still be tired after last night." His thumb passed over the head, collecting the clear liquid. "Oh, yeah – a little appetizer to start the day." He tasted himself, savoring the strong salty-sweetness.

Closing his fingers around the base, he gave himself a gentle squeeze. The thick shaft grew thicker, the head expanding. After only a few strokes, he felt his balls tighten. All of this, the location, his partners, the closeness to the holiday, it all seemed to excite him more than Christmas. He slowed his hand, then released himself, admiring the look of his veined member.

The door to the bedroom opened and Harry strode in. "You're up. Both of you."

Ron cocked his head to one side. "Yeah."

Dark hair fell over Harry's bare shoulders. Scruff on his face and the thick patch of dark curls on his chest gave him the appearance of a wild man from the jungle, not the master of a manor. His lounging pants rode low on his hips, showing the prominent V leading to his crotch. His bare feet made no noise on the hardwood as he walked to the end of the bed.  

"Sleep well, then?"

"Well enough," Ron smirked. "You?"

"Good. I'd like you to get on your hands and knees now, Ronald."

The easy smirk left the redhead's face. Both cheeks flushed with sudden excitement at being told what to do in so easy, yet commanding way. Obeying, he pulled his body up into a kneeling position. Harry beckoned him forward with a single wagging finger. At the foot of the bed, he was given the most exquisite kiss. Harry's hand slid into his hair, pushing it back from his face and shoulders. At the same time, his tongue slipped in beside his own. Ron leaned into the kiss, breathing in Harry's scent. They kissed like this for a few minutes before Harry pulled back.

"We have quite the day planned," Harry said, stroking the side of his friend's face. "Pumpkin carving, some fondling of your massive cock, and, if you're a good boy, we might even let you ride the Serpent."

"Oh, could I?" Ron asked, his affected enthusiasm real enough. "Long rides, this time? Not like last night when all you did was tease me."

Harry kissed him again. "If you're a good boy."

"But I was the best boy last night," Ron said with a devilish smile. "I even swallowed. Twice."

Harry ran a finger along one of the welts on Ron's back. "I think you were rewarded for last night's work. Today starts a blank slate." He closed his fingers over Ron's thick, hard nipples and began to work them between his index fingers and thumbs. "We're going to play a new game, today."

The low, rumbling sound of Harry's voice caused Ron to shiver. It made for a difficult time keeping his head. The fingers working his nipples brought him further to the end of the bed. He thought he might be pulled into the floor as Harry took a step back, still holding to them.

"You're going to be our pet lion," Harry told him, still teasing him. "When we tell you to come, we mean for you to do so in the same proud way a lion does. High head, square shoulders, and a sure gait. When we tell you to roar, you're to do so from deep in your chest, no mewling."

"I understand," Ron said in a dreamy way. "One lion, at your service."

"Should we practice?"

Ron dipped his head and drew in a breath. When he raised his head, a deep, rumbling roar echoed through the room. Harry leaned in and nuzzled his cheek while Ron growled against him. "Good boy," he murmured, pulling hard on Ron's nipples. The redhead drew in a sharp breath, making Harry smile. "Let's try something a bit more complex, shall we?"

Ron growled his compliance.

Harry released him, then went to one of the two chairs in the room. Hooking his thumbs into his pants, he pushed them down and stepped out of them.  He allowed Ron a long look at his lean body, a courtesy borne from the good time they had the night before.

"Come," Harry commanded.

With true cat-like grace, Ron put his hands down on the floor, then brought his body down. On his knees, he made his way across the floor, shifting his weight the same way a predatory cat might. As much as he enjoyed this bit of role-play, he enjoyed the lustful look on Harry's face even more. He stopped a few inches from the man. A gentle hand to the top of his head moved Ron's eyes to the floor.

The door opened again. Draco smiled. "Excellent. We've moved on to lion training."

Ron heard heavy footsteps, then kissing. Harry's hand on his head kept his eyes on the floor. On either side of his face, his long hair obscured his vision. Between his legs, his cock swelled, spilling his thick pre-cum. More kissing. A slight moan from Harry and a pleased sound from Draco. Ron wanted to be in the middle, like he had been the night before.

"Sorry, love," Draco said. More kissing. "I'll more than make it up to you."

"I know," Harry said, disappointment in his voice.

Ron felt another hand move alongside his face, turning it up. Warm, soft lips pressed against his own. Draco's tongue slipped in alongside his. He felt himself pulled to his feet, hands gliding over his bare skin. The tongue whipped against his own. Soft cotton pressed into his chest, his hips. His hands found a coat, buttons, pants, even.

"You're dressed," Ron observed when the kiss ended. "Why are you dressed? I thought there would be pumpkin carving, handcuffs - riding the Serpent."

Draco smiled. "An owl arrived half an hour ago and I have to attend to something. I wanted to give you a proper good-bye."

"Good-bye? How long is whatever this is going to take?"

"I don't know. It could be over in an hour or it could take days. I won't know until I get there."

"Where is there?"

Harry stood from the chair. "You know he can't tell you."

"Like hell he can't. They know we're partners, the three of us."

"Not this time," Draco said.

"It's dangerous, isn't it? That's why you're not telling us." Ron turned to Harry. "You were just going to let him walk out of here! Face whatever danger it is he's going to face, alone."

"You might be taking this lion thing a little too—"

"No! Don't do that!" Ron went to the side of the bed and swiped up his clothes. "I know the two of you are the ones married on paper but the three of us entered into this whole arrangement because of how we felt about one another. If one of us is going to put himself in danger, then the rest of us are going to be there to make sure he can get himself out! When this is all over, we will all be coming home together – and carving pumpkins!"

He pulled on his pants, socks, and t-shirt. The curve of the collar dipped low on his expansive chest. Harry smiled at him while he pulled on the tall black boots. When he came around the end of the bed, he noticed the two of them looking at him, smiling.

"You're not talking me out of this! You're not!"

"We have no intention of trying," Draco said. "You might want to put on your own shirt, though. Harry's looks as though it's going to rip right in two."

Ron looked down at himself. "Right. Good that you're not going to waste your time trying to stop me. Wherever it is you're going, I'm going, too."

Harry sighed. "I might as well get dressed. What am I going to do here by myself?"

"I don't know, love," Draco smirked. "I've known you to keep yourself quite occupied while I was away. You've even sent some very nice pictures on our Muggle phones."

"Pictures?" Ron asked with a smirk. "Why didn't I get pictures?"

Harry walked to the wardrobe. "Because you don't even know how to turn your phone on."

***

Outside an imposing brownstone, pumpkins of all sort lined the walkway. Grinning orange faces leered from the stairs while surprised faces looked on from the sidewalk. Odd combinations of purple and green lights shown from some of the upstairs windows. Box-like houses on either side provided the framework for the spooky scene.

"Doesn't look very dangerous to me," Ron said, striding down the center of the street. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

Draco's wand emitted a faint light, enough for them to see their way. "Of course, I'm sure. I'm not new at this, you know."

Behind them, Harry backed away from their entry point, scanning the area. In his left hand, his wand emitted the same soft glow. "Aside from the occasional cat, this street is deserted."

"You doubt me, too? My own husband," Draco said with a smile. "The owl said this was the place. A bit of prowling about, some noise-making, and the occasional banshee-shouts. You know how wizarding folk get around this time of year, how they like to frighten the Muggles. I'm sure that's all we're going to find but still, we have our task set."

Ron followed Draco up the steps of the brownstone, glancing up at the green and purple windows. "So, instead of fighting a dark wizard, like we're supposed to do, we're going to be putting down Halloween pranksters? Seems a bit wasteful of our talents, doesn't it?"

"How the mighty have fallen," Harry said, still backing toward them, eyes scanning the area.

After a bit of concentration, Draco waved his hand in front of the door. The knob turned but did not open. "Ronald, if you would, give us our protections while I force the lock." He clenched a fist toward the door and pulled outward. The mechanism groaned but again, the door did not open. "It can't be this difficult to get inside!"

Harry smiled while Ron began casting charms, countercharms, and protections over the three of them. Across the way, a pair of pedestrians moved out of one house and onto the street. A short-haired black cat leapt up onto a pedestal at the end of the stairs.

"Try not forcing it," Ron suggested after the fourth attempt to open the door. "Ease it open."

"This, from the bloke who cries, _harder, harder_!"

Opening his palm, Draco thought hard on the outcome of his action, then passed his hand over the lock. On the other side of the door, a satisfying click rewarded his efforts. He could feel Ron smiling as the door swung forward. Stepping across the threshold, he counted down the seconds until the inevitable.

"Always the look of surprise," Ron said, following.

"Ten seconds," Draco told him, smiling. "Your restraint for bragging is astounding."

In the atrium, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A side table, a coat rack, and a moving painting of a witch knitting a scarf made up the whole of its furnishings. A staircase greeted them, a wide-framed door on either side. Two other doors led off the atrium, one to the left and one to the right. Harry came inside after a final survey of their surroundings. The cat leapt off the pedestal and crossed the street. With a gentle wave of his hand, Harry closed the door.

"Do we split up?" Ron asked.

"Not wise," Draco told him, moving toward the stairs. "The only lights in the place are on up there. I say we start there and work our way down."

They came out of the stairwell into an open area containing four regular sized doors and two smaller ones. The light from their wands lit the entire space. Ron turned toward one of the doors, thinking to open it and look inside.

Following an audible popping sound, three hooded entities appeared. Magical energies flew in all directions as these new arrivals attacked. Ron took the brunt of the first assault, yellow-green light bouncing off the Protego charm and scattering into nothing. Draco deflected a similar attack but found himself separated from the redhead. Harry felt the force of a spell move him into the wall but suffered no ill effects. In such close quarters, he knew defensive spells would be their only option for fear of hitting one another.

A sudden blast from Draco's wand caught his own attacker in the chest. "Fisticuffs has always been your forte, Weasley! Make them fight on your terms!"

Ron swung hard at the first figure. His hand passed through air as it disappeared. "They're quick little blighters, I'll give 'em that!"  

Nearby, Harry flicked his wand and muttered a complicated incantation. His attacker found himself fighting an exceptional entrapment spell. Free to concentrate his skills elsewhere, he disarmed Ron's attacker with a simple spell. Taking careful aim, he repeated the spell on the person assaulting his husband. The air around the figure seemed to thicken, causing their movement to slow. Draco moved around it, thankful for the assist.

"Hermione," Harry answered the unspoken question Draco asked with his eyes.

"Pretty clever for a…" He said, firing off a spell. "…Minister Minion!"

The figure became encircled in a series of heavy linked chain, which brought it to the floor. As Harry did for him, he turned the spell on the other attacker. As the chains formed, Ron's fist found its way to the center of the last one's stomach. A loud groan preceded his fall to the floor. One hand pushed back the hood, revealing a male with a shaggy orange and black razor cut and a pained expression.

"Not what I thought we would find," Ron said, shaking his head. "What's the idea, then?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

The redhead smiled, then tapped the silver shield embroidered on the front of his double-breasted uniform. "This says you do. Ministry-sanctioned Auror and all that. Now, I'll ask you again before I decide to _beat_ it out of you! What's the idea of you lot being here?"

"We thought it would be a kick!" The first chained male said, pushing back his own hood. Short, dark hair stuck up from his head. Thick, dark scruff outlined his cheeks and chin. "Break in, have a look around, pilfer a few of the things left over, then be on our way."

"Wait, did you just tell us the truth?" Ron asked, perplexed. He looked to Harry.

"Truth spell," the brunette said with a smile. "Doubles as a momentum reduction spell, since it slows down the body and mind."

A mischievous smile came to Ron's handsome face. He tossed his question toward the stocky male with the shaggy blond hair Harry took down first. "How big's your cock?"

"Never taken a proper measure but it's pretty hefty around the whole and will gag the right tosser if they like that sort of thing."

A ginger eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"We're here to work, Ronald," Draco said, walking toward the end of the hall. "Fun can come later."

"Yeah," the redhead muttered, following the other. "I hope I can, too."

Falling into step, Harry nudged his friend. "Were you always this horny?"

"It's the holiday. Halloween brings out the beast in me."

"More like, it makes you crave a beast _in_ you."

"That, too," Ron admitted.

Draco opened the first door at the end of the hallway without touching it. As it swung open, he passed his wand over the outer edge. "No traps. So far. Still, be careful going in. Standard search pattern. Be thorough. See to the corridor closets, Ronald."

"Right," Ron said, going to the other, more slender doors.

Stepping into the bedroom, Harry wove a complex pattern with his wand. The non-verbal component to the spell was the wand-work so it had to be perfect. On the other side of the room, Draco did something similar, chanting the spell's component. Moments later, a symbiotic burst of green and yellow energy burst out into the room and began going over every available surface. Harry guided the bursts, moving them along the baseboards and under the room's only furnishings, a chair, bed, wardrobe, and night table. Draco maintained the energetic portion of the spell by continuing to chant the incantation.

While searching through the closets, Ron kept an eye on the three males in the hallway. They sat talking amongst themselves. From time to time, the brawnier of the three gave him a quick glance and a playful smile. In spite of having just been attacked by them, Ron returned the smile.

"Just a bedroom," Draco said, coming out into the hallway. "Anything out here?"

"Towels, sheets, and a few lacy doilies. Nothing exciting."

Harry strode over to the captured males. "What did you all hope to find in here?"

The truth portion of the spell had begun to wane. It took some time for the answer to come from the cheeky lad with the dark scruff on his face. "A very valuable Quill and Ink set."

"Oy!" Ron exclaimed, closing the door of the last closet. "You boys broke in here and started throwin' spells at us over some feather and bottle?"

"I doubt the Ministry would send Draco out over a mundane," Harry told his friend. Looking back, he asked a follow-up question. "What's so special about it that you would risk injury for it?"

The stockier one answered, leveling his eyes at Ron. "The ink isn't standard. It's much more _personal_. Dipping the quill in, then writing it out makes it happen. Right then."

Coming back down the short length of hallway, Ron put both hands on his hips. "What is _it_ , exactly?"

"Anything your perverted little mind can come up with." The stocky boy smiled. "Two-ways, three-ways, six-ways. What say the three of us help the three of you and reap the rewards together?"

The ethereal chains faded. "Deal," Draco said, already going toward the second room's doorway. "If you find this Quenching Quill and its companion ink well, then we can work out something."

Getting to his feet, the stocky blond swaggered over to where Ron stood. "You and me should let these blokes do what they're going to do and work ourselves out of our clothes. Name's Mark. Remember it."

"I'm sure I will. For now, it's best you work with Harry and avoid temptation."

"Your loss," the blond said with a toothy smile. "Come on, Harry. Let's you and me give this room a good toss. Maybe after, we can do the same for one another."

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed the boy into the third room. After closing the door, Harry activated a locator spell but with half the search energy. It began around the frame of the door, revealing only ornate wood. Mark began opening drawers and doors with his hands, preferring a more direct approach. The spell took some time to complete but in the end, they found nothing out of the ordinary. Instead of leaving, however, Harry went to the window. Outside, along the walkway, he spied a black cat seated atop a fat, squat pumpkin. The feline's tail swayed back and forth.

"We should see if the others had better luck," Harry said, turning around.

Mark's hand rubbed the front of his pants. "Ever go trick-or-treating?" He asked, his thumb working the fastening loose.

"Me? No. The people I grew up with weren't big on costumes and candy."

"Shame," the stocky blond said, unzipping his pants. "I just happen to have both."

Spreading the flaps of his pants apart, the boy revealed a bulging purple jockstrap. One meaty hand gave it several long strokes while the other reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off. Thick, smooth muscles made Harry's mouth go dry. The boy dropped his shirt but continued massaging the mass growing in the jockstrap.

"Its costume is an eggplant," he said, his broad smile softening his hard features. "Really, though? It's a long, hard shaft of the sweetest candy – just waiting for the right sucker."

In the other room, Ron opened the inner door. "What's your name, then?"

"Cole," came the simple reply. "And you are?"

"Loo."

"Pardon me?"

"It's just the loo." He closed the door, then turned toward Cole. "I’m Ron Weasley. Pleasure to meet you. Mind if I ask who those others are and how you came about the knowledge of this Quill?"

"My brother read about this quill in a family journal. He thought it would be a real find so he convinced me and my mates to come looking for it. Once he told us what the thing did, it didn't take too much in the way of convincing, if you know what I mean."

"You horny lot thought it'd be a fun way to waste away a weeknight, then?"

"Something like that." Cole smiled. "My brother said if we found anything worth a galleon, we could keep it, as long as we brought him the Quill."

"So, why did you come here to look for it?"

"This was our uncle Marvin's place, back when he was alive.  It's in here, somewhere. The journal said it would be upstairs, in a place of distinction."

"Those other guys, your mates, you do things like this a lot?"

"We've done our share of urban exploring." Cole said. He walked over to the entrance of the room and closed the door. Leaning against it, he gave Ron a broad smile. "Fact is, I'd like to do some exploring right now, of a different sort. You interested?"

Across the hall, Draco came out of the walk-in closet to find his searching partner sitting in the center of the bed wearing nothing but his cloak and a very broad smile. One hand held the impossible girth and weight of his drooling cock. The other held his wand, now emitting a stream of glittering silver sparks. The boy's lean, hard body shone almost white under the light.

"We've not been introduced," the boy on the bed said. "I'm Jarred. It's good to meet the mighty Auror Malfoy, after all this time." The boy's slender face broke into a broad smile. "I'm sorry. It's Malfoy-Potter, isn't it? You're a married man."

Squaring his shoulders, Draco gave him a perfected sneer of superiority. "You are correct. I _am_ married. Happily married, so if you would put your clothes back on, I would appreciate it."

"Oh, not just yet." Jarred said, arching his wand. "In fact, we have a great deal more to do before either of us will be getting dressed."

The glittering sparks encircled Draco, creating a whirlwind of light. Dancing light began transforming his black uniform into granules of dust. In seconds, he stood naked, his wand unmoving. On the bed, Jarred rose to his knees and gave him an appreciative look.

"So much better," the boy said with a leering grin. "Don't worry about your husband. My personal boy-toy will keep him busy and make sure everything is taken care of for him."

***

 In a comfortable seat, near the window of an all-night café, a curious male with dark hair and a determined face, finished the last line of a rather telling sentence.

" _My personal boy-toy will keep him busy and make sure everything is taken care of for him._ "

As the ink dried on the page, a satisfied smile spread over his face, elongating his dark mustache. He dipped the brilliant turquoise quill into the ink and returned it to the page. The letters glowed a brilliant gold as he wrote them, fading into a heavy black script. He smiled wider as his imagination let go on the page.

_Potter dropped to the floor, his eyes on Mark's shrouded cock. Before he could put his lips to the head, the meaty boy moved it out of the way. "You have to say the words before you get the goods."_

_With a smile, Harry said, "Trick or Treat." Then, he opened his mouth and put out his tongue_.

At the café table, the dark-haired boy smiled. "I wonder if Weasley likes handcuffs?"

***

 


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this Chapter were: _Black Cat, Blood, Rest, Wet, and Slow_

Ron stood at the window, looking out on the street. Atop one of the largest pumpkins, a black cat looked back at him, its yellow eyes fixed on him. Reflected in the glass, he saw Cole leaning against the door, toying with the buttons of his open shirt. Across the street, Ron could make out people returning to their own homes. He wondered if they were the same people leaving as they came in before.

"You aren't going to take me up on my offer?"

"No, I'm not." Ron smiled at himself in the window. "I can tell you, I'm just as surprised as you are. I'm usually the first one to jump at the chance for a little fun with someone."

"Then, why aren't you jumping now?"

***

In the other room, Draco answered a similar question in the same way. "Because you aren't real."

Jarred leaned back on the bed, toying himself. "I feel very real."

"I'm sure you do," the blond said, admiring what he saw. "But you're no more real than the glamour you cast on me. I still have all of my clothes on."

"Not from where I'm looking."

"There's the problem." Draco crossed to the end of the bed. As he did, his body shimmered. By the time he reached it, he had returned to his previous state. "Where you're looking from is not here, in this house. It's somewhere else."

Jarred's confident demeanor shifted. "Somewhere? You don't know where?"

"I have my suspicions."

***

In the pale light of the moon, Harry dropped to the floor, his eyes on Mark's shrouded cock. Its length and girth impressed him, but the faint purple of its head intrigued him. He leaned forward but before he could put his lips to the head, Mark moved it out of the way.  

"You have to say the words before you get the goods," the blond said.

With a smile, Harry said, "Trick or Treat."

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"Very," the brunette said. "Whoever dreamed you up had quite the imagination."

"You can go on and taste it. I won't tell."

Curiosity got the better of Harry but he did not put his mouth on the boy. Instead, he hefted the beautiful phallus up toward the light. The attention to detail was astounding. He even felt warmth in the thing, a pulsing in the veins. The foreskin was soft to the touch. The boy's crotch even had a faint aroma of stale sweat, as though the jockstrap he wore had been all too real. In spite of all these things, Harry released the boy and got to his feet. He and Mark shared a knowing look between them.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It might have been fun."

"Before you go, could you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, if I'm able."

"What will happen to us?" Mark's tone diminished in confidence. "When you find the Quill, I mean. What will happen to Cole, Jarred and me?"

Smoothing the front of his uniform, Harry gave this some thought. "There are a few possibilities. If you're written on a piece of parchment, you could be preserved, of course. If you're written in a journal, then you could be put away, protected, even. It's hard to say without knowing the source."

"Or, we could just be crumpled up and tossed in the bin."

"There's that. I wish I had more to tell you but I don't have enough information."

"Do you think the others have figured it out, yet?"

"I'm sure Draco has. This was his assignment, to bring back the Quill. I think he knew what we might find when we came in. Ron and I, not so much. We came along because he…" Harry reflected on what Ron said before they left the manor house. "For back-up. We came for back-up, in case he found something he wasn't prepared for."

Mark's pale body looked almost white in the moonlight. Even the crests of his nipples looked like pink roses against his skin. "It feels real. All of it. I can feel my skin, my hair, the coolness in the room. I felt your hand on me. It feels very real."

"In some way, you _are_ real. To the person writing all of this, you're very real."

***

"But for how long? Until they're finished with us and decide to chuck us?"

Draco held out his hands. "I can't say. We have to find the person possessing the Quill. Until we do, I can't answer anything with anything other than conjecture."

Jarred slid off the end of the bed, then swiped up his pants. "All of this, then, it's just a story?"

"It's a theory. You could be based on real people, we just don't know."

Stepping into his pants, Jarred shook his head. "Come to think of it, I don't know why we attacked you. I don't know where we were before we attacked you."

"Do you know your relationship with the others?"

This brought a smile. "Jarred is my older brother. Cole? Well, he's complicated."

Draco handed the other male his shirt. "In what way?"

"My brother and I, we sort of _share_ Cole."

"A relatable situation," the blond said with a grin. "Can you remember anything else about the Quill?"

Instead of answering, Jarred leaned in and kissed Draco. The gesture was gentle but genuine. "In case we aren't real, I wanted a real moment to take with me into wherever you're going to send us."

***

Water sloshed around the sides of the porcelain basin. Cole held to the wrought-iron fixture meant to hold towels. Behind him, Ron's muscular body moved against his own. Steam rose up around the two of them, creating a strange atmosphere.

"You okay?" Ron asked, rotating his hips in slow, easy circles.

Cole nodded, holding to the redhead's hip. His back bowed, pushing his ass upward toward the thickness sliding in and out of him. One of his legs bent at the knee, resting on the side. Ron knelt the tub, rocking his hard body forward. Each of them groaned against the other's pleasure. The heat of the room helped Cole relax his body so he could take all of what slid into him. Their wet bodies glided against one another in the easy rhythm.

"They won't be mad?"

Biting his lower lip, Ron watched his cock stretch Cole's beautiful pink ring. Using his thumbs, he framed the ring, easing it open even more. Ignoring the question for the moment, he concerned himself with his exceptional size and his desire for it not to hurt the other male. Cole's body bowed further, opening himself up even more. Strings of wet hair clung to Ron's chest and back, to the sides of his face. A few times, he stopped to move it out of his face before going on.

"How do we know this is something we're doing on our own and not something being written?" Cole asked, pushing back into Ron. "What if this is all some part of someone's fantasy?"

***

Harry considered the question. "I've been able to resist some of the most powerful spells and charms known to the Wizarding world. If this were being forced on us, I think I would be able to resist it."

"That's disappointing," Mark said, still stroking himself. "I like to think I'm pretty irresistible."

Passing his wand over the window, Harry found no sign of breakage or magical repair. The window ledge, the glass, and the frame were all intact. A second pass of the door showed the same conclusion. When he turned back to Mark, he had to smile.

"I think I know what's happened but I'm going to need to confer with my partners."

A thick glob of pre-cum oozed from the head of Mark's cock. "If me and the others are just conjures on a parchment, it wouldn't really be cheating if you and I had a shag, would it? It wouldn't be any more real than if you and King Arthur had a randy sword fight, would it?"

"You're talking semantics. Sex with anyone but my husband, without his permission, is cheating. It wouldn't matter if the person is _real_ or imagined."

Leaning back on one arm, the blond continued stroking himself, fascinated by the length and girth of his own member. "Aren't you tempted? Even just a little?"

"Considering what I think is going on, I'm very tempted. You're very tempting."

Mark raised a wet finger to his lips. "Mind if I finish while you _confer_?"

Opening the door, Harry gave him a smile and a nod of approval. "Please do. I've never been able to deny you anything."

***

Draco eased out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. At the same time, Harry closed the door to the room he was leaving. Seeing one another, they shared a smile as they met in the middle of the landing. Draco's expression was amused but serious.

"The Quill isn't here. I don't think it ever was."

Harry nodded. "I agree. I it was taken out of here before we got here."

"Where's your guy?"

"Back in the room. He's taking care of things."

"How long did it take you?" Draco asked with an arched eyebrow.

"More than a minute. It was very convincing."

"Convincing or tempting?"

"A little of both. How about you?" Harry smoothed the front of Draco's uniform. "Were you tempted to give in, at all?"

"Not even a little. It was a passing copy but nothing like the real thing." Leaning in, he slipped his hand to the back of Harry's neck. "I think we should get out of here and file our report. I've the strongest desire to get you home and do unspeakable things to you."

"We have to wait on Ron."

"We do, don't we?" Draco touched his nose to Harry's. "Whatever could we get up to while we wait?"

"Stand here and make out?"

The first kiss came after a slight chuckle. Another followed without pause. Harry pulled his husband over to the corner of the landing and onto one of the ornate settees. Right away, they tangled up in one another, touching and kissing with abandonment. This went on for a few long minutes until Draco broke their contact.

"We do have to leave in the next half hour or so. The Ministry gave me a very narrow window."

Harry took a deep breath. "What happens when the window closes?"

Before an answer could be given, Ron came out of the last room. Both Draco and Harry leapt to their feet, seeing the condition he was in. He held up a hand, stopping them with an additional smile. Walking toward them, he pushed the hair from his face.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"You're bleeding!" Harry exclaimed.

"The blighter bit me," Ron chuckled. "In a good way. He just got a little bit too rough. Reminded me of me, actually."

Sharing a look with Harry, Draco took hold of Ron's bare right arm. "Let's be on our way. We're not going to find what we're looking for, here."

"We're not?"

Harry took the left and propelled the redhead toward the stairs. "No. We'll explain once we're back at the manor. For now, let's get out of here and get you seen to."

"Harry, I'm all right," Ron insisted, allowing himself to be propelled down the stairs.

Outside, the cold air against his bare skin jolted Ron back to where they were and what just happened. On the bottom step, he tossed his head, throwing his hair from his eyes. Draco and Harry walked out onto the sidewalk, both taking the measure of the street. No one came or went in either direction. Overhead, thick clouds gathered, promising to drown them if they lingered. From his pocket, Harry withdrew a slender silver instrument and held it in his left hand.

"Can someone tell me what just happened, please?"

Draco turned back to Ron, intent on giving him the short version. Just then, the black cat, which had been lingering about all evening, leapt from the large pumpkin it had been perched on. In mid-air, its feline body morphed into a human one. Landing on the sidewalk with just as much grace, a slender male turned to face the trio. Yellow, lamp-like eyes now appeared gold. Although not as dark as his feline form, his skin was a deep, warm brown with rose hues. He wore black pinstripe pants, high boots, and a black coat with a high collar and a flared bottom.

"I'll tell you what's going on," he said with a short bow. "You three have just ended a very lucrative writing career before it could ever get started."

With one hand on his hip, Draco faced the new arrival. "Then, you have the Quill."

"I've always had the Quill. I'm its rightful owner."

"Not according to the report turned in to the Ministry of Magic."

"I can only imagine what my brother must have told you in order to get you here!"

"Brother?" Harry asked.

"He and I invented the Quill, only he thinks he did the majority of the work." He ran a hand along his close-cropped hair, smoothing it down. "I came up with the incantation! I solved the problem of the lack of emersion! I created the characters! I even bought the attraction house!"

"This is your house, then?" Harry asked again.

"It is! Bloodworth Manor!"

"You would be Bloodworth, then?"

Another deep bow preceded his acknowledgement. "I am, Mr. Potter."

"You know me?"

"Everyone knows you, from the time you were a boy!"

"Mind telling us who you are," Ron said, coming off the last step. "Aside from just your last name."

"Joseph Arthur Blood! I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Weasley!"

"Thought you said your name was Blood _worth_."

"No one's going to come to Blood Manor, Mr. Weasley. I added my brother's middle name to give us the draw-factor and to include him in our venture. You see? I am a fair man."

Ron cocked his head to one side. "Just what is your _venture_?"

"Fully immersive fantasy for one full night!" Joseph said with a flourish. "Pay your galleons, book your stay. An owl will send you the arrival date and time and all you have to do is show up! Leave the rest to me! I'll create the characters, the story, and even throw in meals!" He gave a broad smile. "Afterward, you receive a parchment of your story as an eternal reminder of your time!"

Harry chuckled. "Like Virtual Reality."

"Virtual what?" Ron asked.

"It's the same thing for Muggles, only not quite so real and done with technology."

Draco laughed. "Which leaves you out, Ronald."

"Fun-ny." Ron said, screwing up his face.

Turning back to Joseph, Draco produced a pen in one hand and a palm-sized pad in the other. "Regardless of your domestic situation, we are going to have to issue a formal citation for illegal use of an unregistered magical artifact, operating a business without a license, and improper zoning for an unlicensed business. Your court date is three weeks from now. I'd advise getting your affairs in order before then, Mr. Blood."

"Worth," Harry added, attempting to suppress a smile.

Joseph looked as though he had sustained a legitimate injury. "After what you just experienced and you're going to issue me a citation?"

Without missing a beat, Draco signed his name on the citation. "You're in violation of the law, Mr. Blood." A quick sideways glance stopped Harry from adding anything. "I suggest you get your surname in order, as well. You have a great deal of work to do in the next three weeks."

Deflated, Joseph took the piece of paper.

"Out of curiosity," Ron began. "Cole, Mark, and the other one back there, were they _real_?"

"For the time they interacted with you, they were. That's the point of immersion, Mr. Weasley. Outside of the house, they exist only on parchment."

"Do you happen to have the parchment?"

Joseph's golden eyes came alive. "I do. Perhaps we could broker a deal! A reduction of the charges in exchange for the written account of tonight's—"

"Or," Draco broke in. "We could add attempted bribery of a Ministry official and confiscate your parchment on top of it."

Stepping forward, Harry put a hand to his arm. "Easy, Sheriff Grimes." He regarded Joseph. "If you have your license by your court date, there will be no fees. Since you did not have your business open, in any official capacity, we can void that portion of the citation. We would, however, like to have the parchment, if you would be so kind. After all, you did use our likenesses without our permission."

Joseph swallowed, then attempted a sheepish grin. "You noticed that, did you?"

"You took some artistic licenses, but yes, Mark and Jarred were very familiar." Draco said, his voice devoid of any amusement. "Cole seemed original enough."

A simple wave of his hand produced the parchment in question. "I meant no harm."

Ron took the parchment, then put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "No harm was done." He leaned in close. "Auror Malfoy-Potter is always toughest on first-time offenders. Make sure you have everything up to specs and show up to your court date. Everything should be fine."

Draco led the others down the sidewalk. When they reached the deepest parts of the shadowed portion, Harry clicked the silver device in his hand. Seconds before they disappeared, Ron gave Joseph a last smile and playful salute.

Left alone on the street, Joseph turned the citation over in his hand. Moments later, a second figure joined him. This second figure eyed the piece of paper before speaking. "Didn't see a citation coming out of all this."

"Neither did I." Joseph said. "I thought we might get a scolding but now, I have to go to court and sort all of this out."

"How did it go?" The second figure asked. "Did they catch on?"

"They did. The similarities were too obvious. I should have mixed it up a bit."

"Well, any failure is worth it if you learn something." This second figure started for the steps. "Let's go in and have some dinner. I'm starving."

Joseph started after him. "Then, maybe after, you can tell me how your side of things went."

***

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this chapter were: _burn, wings, love, silk,_ and _bind_.

Thoughts of their last outing would not leave him. Behind the large desk, Draco reclined in his high-back chair, recalling their introduction to Joseph Bloodworth. Using two fingers on either side of his nose, he smoothed his mustache, a habit he picked up from Harry. Parts of Joseph's explanation rang true while the specific details eluded him. Jarred, Cole, and Mark felt very real to him, but everyone who examined the parchment assured him, they were part of the enchantment of the brownstone. It lay open on his desk, the bold black words visible. The tale told was intricate and well-written. The old paper smelled of cinnamon and sweat, the very things Ron often smelled of.

He smiled, shifting his gaze to the window and the sliver of moon rising up through the trees. Five full days had passed since their meeting with Joseph and they were no closer to understanding how he did what he did. He filed his business license with the Ministry just this morning. How fast this happened was no mystery to him. Pesky things like permits often got forgotten, if the right amount changed hands. Lucius Malfoy could have had a dozen such licenses by the end of a day, if he needed them. Galleons talked and bureaucrats listened.

After a slight knock, Ron came into the office. An A-line t-shirt strained over his broad chest, tucked into very tight jeans. His long hair fell in waves over one shoulder and he wore no shoes or socks. Halfway to the desk, he stopped, noticing the parchment on the desk.

"I could come back," he said with a concerned look. "If I'm intruding, I mean."

"You know you are or you wouldn't be doing it."

Ron smiled. "Right. Harry and I have the room arranged if you'd like to come have a look."

"I could use the distraction," Draco said, beginning to roll up the parchment.

"Know what you're going to do with that?"

A simple string kept it rolled up. "We know what sort of magic can be infused in the written word." He opened the bottom drawer of his desk. "You, most of all. Until we can find out all we can about this Quill, its best we just hold onto it. Bloodworth has agreed to bring the Quill in for inspection."

"Harry said Hermione would be looking it over, herself. No one better."

"It's hard to believe we were living out some story," Draco said, standing. "Jarred felt very real."

"So did Cole," Ron said with a grin. "All of him."

"Mind out of the gutter, if you please."

"Sorry. All I meant was, it takes some powerful magic to produce something so realistic. Have you managed to find out anything about Joseph Blood or his brother?"

"James Worth Blood is a year younger than Joseph, no criminal activity, and an excellent student. He's also an excellent builder and craftsman. Seems he restored the brownstone almost by himself."

"You have the _but_ look. But?"

"Their uncle left the property to them, it's theirs free and clear. With the license intact, they're set to open their alternate reality shop, but it will be confined to the upstairs and requires constant supervision by at least one person, while in use. No more than three customers at one time, and copies of the stories written must be kept on file."

"But?" Ron prompted again. "What aren't you saying?"

"I'm saying, there is a part of this we're missing. Why spring this on us, of all people? Joseph Blood seems smart enough to know using an unlicensed item like that Quill would bring the Ministry to his doorstep. So, then why use it anyway? Why bring us in on the whole thing?"

"And why base the characters on us?"

Draco's eyes met Ron's. "The most disturbing question of all. Jarred looked enough like Harry for the resemblance to be obvious but different enough not to be too obvious. From what Harry told me, Mark was a more _idealized_ version of me."

"He had a bigger cock that you."

"Yes, Ronald. From what Harry said, it would even have satisfied you first time 'round."

The redhead clutched at his heart in mock pain. "You wound me!"

In spite of himself, Draco smiled. "Harry also said, his considerable member looked very much like mine. Its shape and slight curve, everything. This gives me pause."

"I don't want to sound thick—"

"Too late." Draco came around the desk with a smile. "Don't you understand? In order to tailor Jarred and Mark to myself and Harry so well, someone would need to have had intimate knowledge of our anatomy. Under his clothes, Jarred's build was very much like Harry, even the pattern of hair on his stomach was almost identical."

"You mean, the way it gets thick  and curls around his navel, looking almost like a semicolon?"

"That's just what I mean. Jarred's did the same thing. I just don't know how."

"You'll figure it out." Ron slid his hands into his jeans. "Can I ask you about another mystery?"

"I wasn't aware we had another mystery, right now."

"Are you all right with all this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Draco pulled the hem of his vest down. "All of what?"

"Now, you're going to play dumb?"

"Look, Weasley, when we first met, I was very mean to you. Thinking I was superior to you because you and your family didn't have money like mine? It was the way children think, the way my father raised me to think. Thanks to Granger and Dumbledore, I can't go back and change that – but I would, if I could."

"Muck under the moat," Ron said.

"Not for me. When the surviving Deatheaters came for my parents, I thought we would all be killed. If it wasn't for your mother and father, I would have been."

"You're a git, Malfoy. You always have been and I'll wager  you always will be but no one deserves what those bloody Deatheaters did to your mum and dad."

"When I saw it happen, I would have agreed. Finding out what some of what my parents did, I'm not so sure. When he saw his chance to rise to power alongside Voldemort, my father did awful things. She may not have gotten her hands dirty but my mother knew, and that's just as bad."

The blond crossed to where Ron stood and laid a hand to the side of his face. After looking into the great blue seas of his eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Ron's. Their kiss built in intensity almost at once, Ron's hands holding to the sides of Draco's face. Years of unspoken communication passed between them.

"You know why I asked Harry and not you, don't you?" Draco asked, gasping.

"I don't care. I never have."

"So none of us had to choose."

"Stupid git – none of us had to choose before. You might think I'm as thick upstairs as I am down but you've been infatuated with Harry since the first day you met him. All that rubbish about introducing him to the right sort of people? We both saw through that right off. I've always known how you felt about him. The same way I did."

"When your mother and father took me in, I never expecting things to go the way they did between you and me. I never expected—"

"To have a ginger addiction?" Ron grinned.

Draco gave him a playful push, separating the two of them. "I was going to say, I never expected to develop feelings for you, too. After trying so hard to make you feel as bad as I could, it surprised me."

"It didn't surprise me. You always did try too hard to make it seem like you didn't care anything about me. Harry and I both saw that, too. We talked about it at night. A lot." He noticed the strange reaction this caused in Draco. "What? What did I say?"

"The very thing that could give me a place to start with solving the parchment mystery." Draco gave his desk another glance before taking Ron's hand. "Let's go and look at the arrangement. I'm sure, if we don't, Harry will come after us."

"One thing, before we go. He understand, you know. Harry, I mean. You coming to stay with us, me and you starting to feel the way we do about each other, he understands. After Voldemort tore everything down, we all had to rebuild. Harry trained to become an Auror. Hermione buried herself in becoming Minister of Magic. She didn't even restore her own parents' memory of her because she thought it would put them in too much danger. We all did what we had to."

"Harry and I may be married on paper but we both want you in our lives. The _this_ you asked about? I'm more than all right with it. If you ask me, it's turned out the way it was supposed to."

***

The downstairs parlor, at the back of the dining room, now contained several overstuffed settees, six large ottomans scattered about, two very large oval tables near the tall windows, and over four dozen pillows of all sizes. Piles of these in various shades of deep burgundy, brown, and purple, lay on plush carpets under hanging lamps which emitted warm, gold light. Enchanted candles floated near the ceiling, which now looked like a star-thrown night sky. The faint scent of lavender and earthy incense infused the room, as well.

"You did all this?" Draco asked, coming into the space. His eyes roamed around the whole area, taking in every detail. "This is incredible. All in an afternoon, too. I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen the best part."

At the windows, Draco marveled at the opaque feature covering the glass. The grayish-black film was magical in nature and warm to the touch. "You went all out, I see. Are we filming this eve—"

Words died on his tongue as he took in the room's best feature. In one of the two secluded alcoves, his husband smiled at him. Harry's hair hung wild and loose around his shoulders. He wore nothing but an elegant pair of black wings made from the most ethereal of materials. They reminded him of eagle's wings, scaled up to fit a human. Coming out of the alcove, Harry's naked form caught the full glow of the hovering candles. In one hand, Harry held a long piece of purple silk. It trailed out behind him as he came forward at a very slow pace.

Ron stood behind Draco, his hands working the buttons of the muted green vest. When it came off, Ron put it to the side and went back for the blond's shirt. "Take off your shoes," he prompted, making short work of the buttons.

"Right," Draco half-muttered, using one foot to take off the shoe on the other.

"Improper response," Harry said with a playful smirk. "When our play toys are told what to do, what should they say, Mr. Malfoy?"

A similar smirk crossed Draco's face. "Play Toy, am I? Is that the game we're playing then?"

Ron pushed down the black dress slacks, prompting the blond to step out of them. When he did, Ron relieved him of his socks, as well. Draco stood as naked as he and Harry. For his part of this, he began kissing Draco's neck and along his shoulders. He also settled the length of himself in the deep furrow of Draco's firm, round backside and began rocking back and forth.

Harry whipped the purple silk into the air with a simple gesture. The fabric came forward and wrapped itself around Draco's right leg. The wings spread out behind Harry, full and fearsome. He looked like some dark, wild creature from one of their _Legendary Beasts_ books. The lean, tight muscle, the dark curls of hair, the very impressive cock swaying from side to side as he walked, it all made Draco's mouth go dry, then flood with anticipatory delight. The silk climbed into the valley of his thighs, sliding up along his own hardening shaft.

Guided by Harry's hand, the end of the piece of silk encircled Draco's full ball sack and hardening shaft, binding both tight in a pleasant way. The rest of the material snaked around to his back where Ron brought his wrists together. In several short seconds, Draco's hands were bound tight enough to keep them from moving. His smile widened.

Stepping forward, Harry took hold Draco's chin to hold his face still. "You know I've grown to love you more and more every day we've been together, Malfoy."

"Good to hear, Potter."

In his other hand, the dark-haired male held another instrument, one he brought up under the blond's chin, making certain its rounded tip made an impression. Harry took special pleasure from the sudden look of fear on his husband's face. After a singular kiss, he stepped away and uncurled the full length of the thing. Draco's eyes followed the long black coil of treated leather.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes," Harry insisted. As he pulled his arm back, both of the wings he wore responded, fluttering outward. "You've earned this."

"Don't do this."

Ron's mouth moved against the side of Draco's neck, kissing the tense vein rising there. "He's only giving you a fraction of what you gave us."

With a sharp crack, the length of leather impacted Draco's upper torso. An angry red lash appeared, then spread out. Intense heat and tingling pain spread down into Draco's lower stomach, then into his crotch. Another lash of the special whip brought another such sensation. In response, Draco rose onto his toes, sucking in air through clenched teeth. Still held by the purple silk, his cock swelled. Another lash of the whip, another and another, and still one other had him all but whimpering in minutes.

Ron rocked his hips back and forth, sawing Draco's taut ass with his drooling length. His mouth clamped onto the soft flesh of the blond's neck and he eased his teeth together. Again, Draco sucked in a sharp breath. Ron let it go, then back his hips up until the blunt head of his cock parted the soft flesh. He eased forward, letting the head touch the warm pucker. He smiled at the constricting pucker and the clenching of Draco's cheeks.

"Best relax. It's going in one way or the other."

Harry smiled. "You promised. Submit, husband of mine!"

Several lashes of the whip made long, slender welts across Draco's pale torso, marring it in the most beautiful ways. The enchanted leather touched his hips, his lower legs, even his ankles. Like any other whip, this one brought short, sharp pain with each touch against skin. Unlike a regular whip, this one brought waves of intense pleasure after the initial contact. The welts on his skin would go away after a while but in the meantime, the slender red marks gave Harry a massive hard-on. This obvious pleasure gave Draco a different sort of thrill.

He opened his arms and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" His body lifted off the floor, the great wings spreading further. He drifted closer to Draco. "Open your mouth."

He glided closer as his husband's pink lips parted. A sudden shudder went through Harry's body as the tip of his cock eased into the man's mouth. His eyes fluttered at the extreme sensation. His free hand slid into the thick blond hair, curving around to the back of Draco's head. With a long, slow sigh, he let himself feel every inch of himself going into the wet, warm receptacle. When the tip touched the back of Draco's throat, he moved forward, forcing him to take more.

"Yes…take me deeper." He groaned. "Choke on it, that's it."

Leaning down, Harry strained toward Ron, who did the same toward him. They shared a lingering kiss. While they did, Ron eased the head of his eager cock into the still-resistant pucker. Knowing it was the blond's pride preventing him full access, he contented himself with this small victory. Draco would relent at his own pace. He slid one hand around to tweak the blond's right nipple, then the other down to his rigid shaft to add to his torment. Just the fingers of his hand grazed the length, making Draco groan.

Still holding to the back of the man's head, Harry began working his hips back and forth. The wings to either side of him folded themselves forward, wrapping himself, Ron and Draco's head in their downy embrace. Ron and Harry kissed again, their tongues dueling for oral supremacy.

After a few minutes of this sort of tenuous orchestration, Draco felt his body relax. The muscles in his shoulders eased and he slumped back against Ron's hard, hairy chest. His head fell back onto the man's shoulder, leaving Harry's cock hard and glistening in the air. Thick globs of spit and pre-cum rolled from the head and the underside. Ron's hands molested his chest, pulling hard on each of his pink nipples. The combination of this persistent pain and the lingering sting of the whip caused him to spread his legs and push back onto Ron's thick length. He took the first few inches without any resistance. It took some doing to take any more.

"That's it," Ron coaxed. "Settle that hungry hole on my cock. I knew you'd have to have it." Leaning in, he growled in Draco's ear. "Dirty cock-slut like you has to have his hole filled."

Watching the way Draco's hard shaft throbbed at these words, Harry smiled. The purple silk tie kept Draco's balls and cock secure. The wings unfurled and pulled him away from the duo. His hand rose, drawing the whip back. It coiled in the air, then snapped forward. This time, Ron felt the sting along the side of his body, causing him to flinch and suck in air through clenched teeth.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted, jabbing several inches into Draco, who gasped. Another hard lash drove him all the way, causing the blond to take hold of his hip. "Fuck! Oh…fuck," Draco murmured. "Go easy, you great lummox!"

"Fuck easy," Ron growled back.

Almost frantic with need, the redhead began working the purple silk loose around Draco's wrists. He never stopped his hips while doing this.  When the other male was free, Ron dropped to his knees. He then used his larger frame to force Draco into the same position. He planted one hand on the floor so he could take hold of the man's hip. Spreading his legs, he angled his hips and began working them back and forth. The whip wrapped around his hips, the sting intense. Draco sucked down another ragged breath as he braced himself. Several more lashes with the whip transformed Ron into a bucking beast, intent on driving Draco into the floor. Shifting his weight, the blond pushed back with all his strength, forcing the full length of Ron's expanded cock into himself. His head fell forward when he felt the pressure against his prostate.

Above the two of them, Harry's own head began drooling long strings of clear liquid watching the two men he loved more than anything work against one another the way they did. His enthusiasm with the whip resulted in almost fourteen consecutive stripes across Ron's broad, muscled back. This drove the redhead into a pain-pleasure induced frenzy. His personal proclivity for this sort of loving injury gave Draco the very thing he wanted, a hard, ginger-fucking. Harry knew it was the one thing he would never ask for with his mouth. The bowed back, both lean arms straining, his splayed legs, and the delighted, lustful look on his handsome face said everything he could not.

"Harder!" Harry urged, making sure the whip curled around Ron's sides to deliver something to his husband, as well. "Fuck him like you own him!"

"Bastard," Draco snarled, dropping his torso down to his elbows. Behind him, both of Ron's hands latched onto his hips. "Merlin…this is going to _hurt_."

Smiling, Harry cracked the whip again. Ron's larger body tensed, then relaxed. The frantic pace he settled into continued, making Draco moan. Being on his elbows and knees helped him weather each powerful blow from Ron, which increased their mutual pleasure.

"Faster!" Harry demanded, lashing Ron. "Fuck him faster!"

In an attempt to get what he wanted, Draco added, "If you can."

To answer both of the others, Ron slid his right arm under Draco's body and lifted him up. Pistoning his hips faster, he did as Harry commanded, drumming himself against the blond's pale body. On either side of his body, the whip kissed his tender flesh, giving him extra incentive. The spreading pleasure from the whip seemed to center on his crotch, on the tight sack containing his full balls.

"Gods…oh…Merlin's cock! Oh…oh, Harry…"

"No!" Draco shouted, holding to Ron's hip. "Not yet! Not yet!"

Above them, Harry smiled. "Yes! Do it, Ron! Do it!"

"No! Please…please, no!"

Ron's body tensed. "Fuck!" Both hands gripped Draco's squirming body. "Oh, FUCK, yes!"

As soft as a whisper, Harry brought himself back to the floor. The wings still flared out behind him as he walked forward. He dropped the whip before running both hands through his husband's silver-blond hair. He brought the man's head up. Draco knew what he wanted and took as much of his proffered cock as he could into his mouth. He began doing to the full length what Ron was doing to him. His oral treatment, as aggressive as it was, brought Harry to the tips of his toes. He did not last long after that.

Ron let out a massive roar as he erupted. Looking down, he watched his massive load spill inside of the man and ooze out along the sides. Under his assault, Draco's own hard cock began spurting thick globs of cum onto the floor beneath him. Unable to speak, the blond moaned his pleasure while pushing backward to take as much as he could.

Tangling his fingers in Draco's thick hair, Harry followed suit. Unable to hold back, he began pumping himself into his husbands' willing mouth. Groaning from deep in his chest, he continue until he had nothing left.

The three of them moved against one another like musicians, each one playing the other until they were all spent.

***

On the Thursday before Halloween, Harry did a final walk through of the manor. Each of the six guest-rooms had plenty of towels and blankets. Special baskets of surprises stood on the round accent tables in front of the windows in each room, as well. Harry made certain the right baskets went with the right occupants. This was to be a unique and fun weekend and he wanted to make certain things got off to a good start.

Coming out of the last room, he smiled to see his husband coming from upstairs. "I hoped you were awake. I didn't want to disturb you in case you weren't."

Dressed in black pinstripe pants, a white shirt, and a green vest, Draco brushed his hair off his shoulders. "I've been awake for a while, I just needed some time to myself to go over the Bloodworth report before sending it off."

Harry leaned on the rounded top of the staircase railing. "What was in your report, if I can ask?"

"The Quenching Quill and its accompanying inkwell appear to be just what Bloodworth claimed they are. Hermione and everyone in the appropriate departments have double-checked it. The license for his business has been approved and Bloodworth Manor opens in three weeks to the Wizarding public. Ronald has possession of our particular parchment and has assured me it's safe."

"Does this mean you are on vacation, then?"

"I have a very quick errand to run this morning. Afterward, I will begin my vacation in an official capacity. I promise, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry smiled. "Good to hear, Mr. Potter."

Draco leaned in and brought their lips together. "I do love you, so very much."

"As I love you." Harry kissed him again. "Our guests will be here before you get back, I'm sure."

"Don't start without me."

The two of them walked to the front door of the manor. Harry opened the door and Draco stepped out into the crisp morning air. They shared another kiss before the blond went to the silver Aston Martin DB10 and got in. He buckled the seat belt, started the engine, and backed into the circle driveway. From the front door, Harry watched the car go around the stone area, waved to his husband, and went back into the house. The door's closing echoed into the atrium, reminding him of just how large the house was.

He paused in front of one of the oval mirrors to adjust his purple silk tie. Against the stark white shirt, it stood out. Inside the matching vest, it almost blended in. While he stood there, he adjusted his glasses, studying the round silver frames. His mind wandered to a place it had not been in almost ten years.

Splintered doors, broken arches, shattered glass from windows four times his age, and the bodies of his former classmates all rose up in his memory. Smoke curled around the skeletal remains of a school he loved, obscuring his vision. Mr. and Mrs. Wesley came out of the rubble, an arm around Ginny. She walked between them, limping. Behind her, Fred and George helped Bill. Percy and Charlie each supported Ron, who sustained a nasty chest and leg injury. Seeing his surrogate family intact flooded him with good feelings. Mad Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur and her sister, Colin's little brother, Padma, and Lavender, they were gone. The body count continued to rise as the day went on. Almost fifteen hundred died in the last battle with Voldemort.

"Fifteen hundred," Harry said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

The solid knock at the door startled him. Jarred out of his own thoughts, he wiped his eyes before turning to answer it. The person standing on the other side surprised him. A broad smile spread over Harry's face. The other person gave a nervous sort of grin in return.

"I didn't think you'd come," Harry said, stepping aside to let him in.

"I didn't either, not until I got into the car."

"It's good to have you," Harry said, genuine happiness in his voice.

The newcomer offered a gift wrapped in matte silver paper and a muted blue bow. Harry took the package with a word of thanks and put it on a nearby table. He offered to take the guest's coat, which he then hung in the closet.

"I can show you to your room." Harry said, taking the simple carrying case. "I'm afraid everyone is doubling up this weekend. Not because we don't have the extra space but because Draco and I thought it might be more fun this way. Who knows what can happen, right?"

"Can I ask who I will be rooming with?"

"It's a surprise."

They arrived at the second door in the long hallway and Harry stopped. His guest stopped behind him, apprehensive of what might await him. Harry opened the door and walked in. A singular bed, dresser, two nightstands, and two comfortable chairs furnished the room. The guest's travel bag was placed on the padded bench at the foot of the bed.

"If you'd like, I have lunch prepared, so you're welcome to join me."

"I understand this is going to be a rather lascivious weekend, one full of debauchery and all sorts of activities not requiring clothes?"

Harry smiled. "That is the plan."

Nimble fingers worked the buttons of a chocolate-colored vest loose. "I'm also to understand you and your husband are allowed to play apart from one another with the various guests of this event?"

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded. "For this weekend, yes. Whoever greets the guest can be the recipient of either a trick…in the Muggle sense…or a treat…which speaks for itself."

"Right," the man said, letting his vest fall where it may. He stepped out of his shoes. "I think I'd like to begin my stay with the latter, if you're open to it."

Each piece of clothing that fell to the floor revealed more of a lean, muscular body devoid of hair aside from a light dusting in the armpits. Naked, the male went to one of the nearest chairs and got onto his knees. His back bowed deep, thrusting out his rounded ass. Holding to the back of the chair, he reached back and spread himself open. A smooth pink ring of glistening muscle winked back at a stunned Harry.

"I prepared myself before I left. I'm ready."

Harry swallowed again, already walking forward. "I'm impressed at your preparation, although I have to say I'm not surprised. It's what I would have expected from you. Do you have any preferences? In terms of pace or impact, I mean?"

"Contrary to what others might think, I enjoy a great deal of kissing and body contact. In terms of pacing, the faster the better. You don't have to worry about hurting me. I enjoy the pain."

Reaching the chair, Harry let his pants fall around his ankles. Both hands rounded over the smooth, supple globes of the man's perfect ass. The glistening pink ring beckoned. After a few taps of his leaking cock against the ring, he eased the head inside.

"So…tight," he muttered, sliding his hand up the curve of the man's back.

"Perhaps you could loosen me up? I know what people think of me and I intend to change their perceptions. In other words, would it be possible for you to, well…fuck me harder?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, yeah. It's more than possible."

***


	5. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclusion of _Inktober 2018_
> 
> I just want to explain one small thing I have gotten some notes about. I've left certain details open ( _like who Harry was with in the last chapter and who is in the bedroom with Fred and George_ ) on purpose so you, the reader, can fill in who _you_ might want it to be. This was not an oversight or something I just forgot to reveal. 
> 
> Overall, this has been fun and I appreciate the patience with me on this! Life happens, sometimes, and _Drarry Goodness_ must take a back seat.
> 
> Prompts: _Bind, Mask, Music, Eyes, Moon, Candle, Mark, Beneath, Dirty Talk, Candy, Hidden,_ and _Talisman_

Harry touched the gift wrapped in matte silver paper. The muted blue bow was a surprise but a welcome one. This gift sat among the others on the large round accent table just inside the atrium. Their weekend guests thought very well of them and their union. He ran his fingers over the deep burgundy paper on one of the two identical presents he knew to be fine liquor. Fred and George always gave them the same vintage on their anniversary. The bigger box toward the back, the one in dark green paper and the silver bow, intrigued him. The colors were those Draco adopted as his own after his time at school, but also a reminder of familiar times when the gift-giver and his husband shared a House.

"I hope you don't mind."

Harry turned toward the sound of the voice. "I don't mind. It's good to have you here."

"Even after everything?"

"I'd say especially after everything." Harry slid both hands into his pockets. "How's your room?"

"Warm." Marcus Flint said with an appreciative smile. His teeth were even and white. "After Russia, even cold, damp London is a tropical paradise, though."

"Draco was just surprised to see you. That's all."

"He did send the invitations, right? Sign them, and all?"

"He did. Like I said, he was just surprised you accepted."

Marcus scuffed his booted toe against the base of the banister his hand rested on. "About later, are we all going to, you know, participate?"

Walking over to him, Harry smiled. "Participation is voluntary, not compulsory."

"If we do, do we have to wear them?"

"It's part of the fun, don't you think?" Harry gave him a playful punch to the arm. "It's what Halloween is all about, being someone different for a night."

"They're enchanted, aren't they?"

"They are. Once you put them on, they'll cover your whole face. A necessary precaution with a bunch of redheads running around." Harry let his hand linger on the other man's bicep. "Draco chose yours, you know. He said it was a joke but I think he wants to live out some repressed fantasy."

This brought a half-smile. "Yeah? He never said anything at school."

"He wouldn't have, would he?" Harry's hand fell away. "We're laying out lunch in a few minutes. You're sitting down with us, aren't you?"

"Just going up to change. You did say we dress for meals."

"I did. Again, Draco's idea."

Marcus stepped up onto the stairs, then ascended half way. "Even if Draco didn't invite me or if he needed to be persuaded, I wanted to say thank you, Harry. Things haven't been easy since the raids. Looking after my father and making sure he's all right? Well, let's just say it's good to get out and be around the living."

"You're welcome," Harry said with a smile. "See you in a few minutes."

After his guest disappeared at the top of the stairs, Harry went on through to the dining room where he found Draco making a final round of the table. Crystal, china, and silver gleamed and glittered on its surface. Festive bits of orange and black dotted the rest. The other made eye contact when he realized he was not alone.

"Everyone's here?"

Harry nodded. "They are."

Coming around the end of the table, Draco took Harry's hand and brought it to his lips. "This was a pretty excellent idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

"I'm glad _you_ did, too."

"All right. I'm glad _you_ thought of it," he relented, kissing Harry's wrist. "I never would have come up with a Bacchanal weekend with our friends. I'm far too repressed for that sort of free-for-all."

"You're a lot of things, Malfoy, but repressed isn't one of them."

"Dashing? Romantic? Incredibly sexy?"

Harry smiled. "Narcissistic. Vain." He leaned in and kissed his husband. "And very sexy."

***

Upstairs, Fred disengaged from the second round of festivities. Worn out, for the moment, he let himself into the bathroom and began a hot bath. From the inset shelf, he took a clear bottle of a deep purple liquid and added two drops to the water. The pleasant aroma of a day at the beach wafted up from the porcelain tub. After replacing the bottle, he stepped into the water and eased into its heat.

George's animalistic sexual sounds banged around the bedroom until they made their way into the bathroom's open door. With his eyes closed, Fred let them creep into his consciousness. As his twin's groans escalated, he pictured himself doing what George did but with a different member of their weekend household. In his mind, he pinned Harry against the sofa and rode his pale body in the same rough manner. Rising from the hot water, his dick responded to this image.

"Right…just like that!" Came from the other room. "Deeper, Georgie!"

Fred smiled at _Georgie_. Not too many people could get away with that. He suspected, if it weren't for the insatiable nature of the male riding his brother's sizable member, he wouldn't have gotten away with it, either. Keeping his eyes closed, he took hold of his identical erection and began stroking it to the image of a lean, muscular Harry Potter doing the same to him.

"I'm almost there, Georgie! Almost!"

"So am I," Fred mumbled, feeling his balls tighten.

"Oh, blimey! FUCK!"

"Fuck," Fred muttered, running his thumb over the flaring head. "Give it to 'im, George."

"Yes! Oh, fuck, yes!!"

The first shot hit Fred's cheek. Prepared for the next, he caught it on his tongue. "Delicious."

For a few minutes, he teased himself, squeezing the last of his orgasm from the spongy head. As he tasted the last of himself, their third party burst into the room. Fred looked up and had to smile at the wildness of the man's hair and angry red handprints on his pert bum. The man took care of some personal business, then came to the edge of the tub.

"Care for some company?"

Fred drew in his legs. "Shame to let all this space go to waste."

"How about a third?" George asked, coming into the room, as well.

"We're due down for lunch soon," Fred said with a smile. "Just reminding you before you get in here. Also, we don't want to get water all over Harry's nice floor."

***

Everyone gathered in the formal dining room for lunch. In front of the wide bay window, Draco leaned to one side, watching the others.  At the other end of the table, Harry watched him. Dressed in black formal jackets, they wore matching vests, his own a dark green, his husband's two shades lighter. They both decided on pulling their hair back, leaving it to hang down their back. In this quiet moment, they admired one another while their guests were served.

On Draco's left, Fred sat next to Marcus, who sat next to Dean Thomas. George sat next to him. To Harry's left, Bill Weasley chatted with Seamus. Neville adjusted his tie next to Charlie, who contemplated the significance of the table's two empty chairs. After a bit, he turned to Draco.

"Are we having two other guests?"

"They're already here," the blond answered, his smile broadening. "In this instance, however, the hosts are served first." He caught the sudden wince of pleasure in Harry's expression.

Through the two service doors leading into the kitchen, a pair of lean, muscular males came into the room bearing large silver trays. Upon each tray, a bone-white bowl of soup waited to be served. Neville smiled as the serving males took up their places on either side of the table.

"That's what I call full service," Seamus said with a wicked grin. "I'll have to get me own to match when I'm rich enough to afford serving boys."

Dressed in formal coats, shirts, ties, and vests, each of the servers also wore skimpy black shorts and tall black boots. They began ladling soup into the bowls of the guests. As they did so, they became the topic of conversation for the assembled guests.

Draco's left hand raked through thick red hair while his right rested against the side of his face. The warm mouth moving along the full length of his swollen shaft continued its back-and-forth as the others began sampling their soup. At the other end, he guessed Harry's own personal server had finished his task and moved on to the next person. He watched them all to see who it might be.

Bill stiffened in his chair.

"A little appetizer," Harry told him with a knowing smile. "Not for you, though. For him."

"Who is it?" The elder Weasley asked.

"Much more fun not to know, isn't it?"

Under the table, Draco held the redhead tight against his crotch as his cock convulsed. His eyes fluttered with his release. The slight choking sound coming from the now feasting on his load was an added bonus. As he finished, he was tempted to peek but kept his resolve. Nimble fingers tucked him back inside his pants and zipped them up.

Fred became the next recipient.

Holding up a glass, Draco proposed a toast. "To friends and family."

***

An hour after the sun went down, soft music wafted up from the ground floor and onto the second. Gentle strings and a complimentary flute set a casual and easy tone. The moon broke the tree line, casting its silver light onto the main ballroom floor. Standing in the center, Harry focused his attention on the fifty-two candles floating above him. He closed his eyes, held out his hands, and concentrated. One by one, each of the candles sprang to life.

Near the door, still dressed in formal attire from earlier, Draco smiled at his husband. "You're wasted as an Auror, Potter. We could just hire you out for Christmas candle-lighting ceremonies. Much safer and, I'd wager, much more popular with the Muggles."

"You're not funny, Malfoy," Harry said with a half-grin. "Haven't you got a house to haunt or a bridge to skulk about under?"

"After all this time, you just can't resist a good dig at my expense, can you?"

"You were pretty awful to me at school. I have a lot to catch up on."

Draco pushed off the door and came into the center with Harry. He slipped an arm around the man's waist, then took up his hand. "Like the Yule Ball?" He then swept his husband into a gentle dance. "Stupid, wasn't it?"

"Not so much," Harry admitted, remembering his date.

"Whatever made you say yes to Viktor Krum?"

"He asked me. Think of what would have happened if you had plucked up the courage to ask me, yourself. What would have happened after?"

"Snape would have caught us snogging and given us both detention."

Harry smiled. "Do you think about him?"

"Viktor? Why would I?"

"You know who I meant. Do you think about him?"

"At times," Draco admitted, swirling Harry closer to the large windows. "I think about what he did to save our families and how much he seemed to care for the both of us."

"He loved my mother."

"I know. Do you think, in his own way, he might have loved you, too?"

"Oh, no. I was too much like my dad."

In front of the tall, arched windows, Draco brought them to a stop. "According to the clock on the wall, it's twelve-o'-one. It's our official anniversary, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry smiled again. "I know, Mr. Potter."

"I have something for you."

"Do you, now?"

From inside his pocket, Draco withdrew a slender box. In the light of the moon, the dark wood looked almost blue. He ran his thumb over the top and the engraved crest of a serpent and lion. Holding to his husband's face, he presented his gift. Anxious, but cautious, Harry took the box and opened. it. Inside, crafted from fine, gleaming silver, was a link bracelet with a ring and bar clasp.

"But, we agreed, no real presents," Harry said, almost breathless. "This weekend was to be our present to one another."

"You agreed," Draco told him, his own smile widening. "I lied."

Lifting the bracelet from the box, Harry felt a warmth spread through his fingers. "It's enchanted, isn't it? I can feel the pulsing."

"Just a bit," Draco admitted.

"Put it on me?"

Shutting the box and replacing it in his coat, the blond took the bracelet and slipped it on. After, he leaned forward and took Harry's face in his hands. They shared a long, silent moment in which they kissed with a singular passion for the other.

Candles floated above, the moon shone down on them, music flooded the room, and the two mister Malfoy-Potters thought of only one another.

***

Halloween brought out the mischief in everyone residing in Malfoy-Potter Manor. Fred and George sent baseball-sized pumpkins around to the others' rooms, all of them shouting out greetings of the day. Seamus set off exploding ghosts, showering the victim with chocolate and caramel candies. Harry and Ron started a spirited game of tag in the back yard, requiring those tagged to forfeit an article of clothing. The first to be naked would serve the others their afternoon tea in this state.

Upstairs, watching from this room, Neville took particular interest in seeing Bill Weasley lose his trousers. _Black briefs looked good on the older man_ , he thought. A knock on the door brought him out of his voyeuristic moment. Without turning, he admitted the visitor.

"You could be out there with them," Draco said, coming inside.

"Best I just observe. I'm not too sports-minded."

"Have you given any consideration to my little dilemma?"

"A fair amount. Have you given any thought to my terms?"

The blond closed the door. "Unconventional terms, I have to say."

Neville faced his host. "You should be used to the unconventional, by now. Can I be frank with you, since we're talking man-to-man and all?"

"Please do."

"I've never forgiven you for walking out on us the day we defeated You Know Who. He raised his hand, called your name, and you went. Not even so much as a moment's hesitation, you went. After all this time, you never told us why. Those are my terms. Tell me why, after helping us defeat the other Deatheaters in the castle, you went to him."

Draco slid both hands into his pockets. "He had Harry. I knew, if I didn't go, he could have killed Harry without blinking. I thought, if I did, then I would be enough."

"You thought he meant to kill you, then?"

"I failed at everything he asked me to do. I failed at killing Dumbledore, killing Harry, why wouldn't he kill me? Stepping forward the way I did, I thought I was walking toward my end."

From inside his tailored gray vest, Neville withdrew a vial of pinkish-purple liquid. "This is what you're wanting. It'll do what you want it to."

"You're sure that's all you want in exchange?"

"Dormitory talk at school, we teased Harry about you liking him. We had him on about how you were always going after him the way you did. We figured you fancied him. Turns out, we were right." Neville held out the vial. "I can show you how to apply it."

Draco began rolling up the sleeve of his left arm. Pale, smooth skin gave way to a dark skull encircled by a darker serpent. He held out his arm. "Perhaps, if you don't mind, you could apply it yourself?"

"Many of the others cut theirs off."

"Harry wouldn't let me mutilate myself. We settled on a concealment charm."

"That Hermione devised, I know." Neville removed the cork and took out his handkerchief. "It's going to hurt but I mixed in a bit of lavender to help with the pain."

"What's the real reason you're doing this, Longbottom?"

"Because you're married to one of the best blokes I've ever known in my whole life," Neville gave him a smile. "Potter."

***

Evening descended upon the manor, prompting everyone to return to their rooms to prepare for the night's culminating event. For some, this meant a bath or shower, before putting on their costume. Others took the time to better acquaint themselves with their roommates or to sort through the gift sets their hosts provided upon their arrival. Harry took this time to do a final walkthrough of the downstairs parlor. Draco took the time to pay a visit to one of their houseguests.

"You didn't bother knocking," Marcus observed, coming into his room from the bath.

"It's my house," Draco returned, leaning back on his elbows. "I don't have to knock, if I don't want to. That's the point of courtesy."

"You and courtesy don't belong in the same sentence, Malfoy."

"Still a bastard after all this time, eh, Flint?"

The two men smiled at one another. Marcus sauntered toward the bed, holding both ends of the towel draped around his neck. A look of appreciation for what he saw made his smile into a pleasant thing, not the foreboding scowl he wore at school. Draco looked up at him, appreciative of his broad, muscular body and thick mat of dark hair covering it.

"Who would have thought you and Potter would be five years married?"

"Me and Harry thought it. For the first two years, we were the only ones. Everyone else but Weasley thought we'd kill each other."

"What's your secret?"

"Fucking. Lots and lots of fucking." Draco smiled. "Sometimes, even with each other."

"You talk a good game but I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. I've watched the two of you steal glances when you think no one's watching. You can't even pass each other without stopping to touch. It's almost sweet."

"All right, our secret is absolute honesty. We tell each other everything. I told him about you a long time ago. He told me about the Weasley boys. We know everything there is to know about one another and its made us both stronger."

"You're two of the most successful Aurors to ever come through the Ministry. Your success rate is unmatched. It's a marvel to behold."

"Stop." Draco spread his legs, allowing Marcus to step between them. "No need to gush."

Lying behind Draco, Harry pulled the silver-blond hair away from his neck. Several kisses were placed there, leading up to his ear. He whispered something to his husband that made him smile. Their two naked bodies moved against one another. Draco held out a hand to Marcus, who took it. Putting a knee on the bed, he leaned down. Draco gave him a gentle kiss, then pushed him onto his back. Harry began smoothing away the errant strands of hair from his chiseled face.

"You turned out to be quite the looker," he said, kissing the man's forehead. "Far cry from the scary oaf you were in school."

Straddling him, Draco clenched his knees tight. "Looks like Harry was right." He hefted Marcus' thickening cock upward. "You _do_ have troll's blood in you."

"How about I put some other troll-like appendage in you?" Marcus smiled, giving his hips a jolt. "Go on, then, hop on. Show your husband how you use to ride my troll-cock."

Harry ran a hand through the thick hair on Marcus' chest. "Yeah. Show me. We've got a few minutes before we have to be downstairs."

"Have you seen the size of this thing? It's going to take longer than a few minutes."

"Then you'd best get going," Harry said, giving him a wide grin.

***

"Have you seen him since we got here?"

Charlie shook his head. "I suspect we've felt him, though. Yesterday, at lunch? The appetizer had to have been provided by one of the two of them."

"Why'd you reckon we're in the room together?"

"If I were our hosts," Charlie said, wiping his face. "I'd want to put the blokes most different together and see what happens."

Seamus stood, letting the water cascade off of him. "You and me, we're not so different. You've worked with all sorts of fearsome beasts." He stepped out of the tub and took down the towel. "I've got a fearsome beast swinging between me legs. I work with it as often as I can."

The second eldest Weasley replaced his razor and let out the water from the sink. "I know. I've been listening to you work it since I got here."

"That your costume?"

The redhead smiled. "It is. I thought it was fitting."

"Doesn't seem much like you." Seamus dried his thick curls. "Maybe a dragon?"

"Too obvious. The whole point of tonight is not to reveal who we are."

"Until midnight when we unveil ourselves."

"Your costume is pretty clever." Charlie met the man's eyes in the mirror. "If you need any help getting into it, I've been known to be pretty handy."

"No need to tell me about how handy you can be. I've seen it, remember?" He passed the towel over his chest. "What are you hoping to get out of tonight? What's your secret fantasy?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Seamus dried his stomach. "Could be, we could help each other."

"Could be," Charlie agreed.

***

 Two full couches, two half couches, and several large chairs accommodated the full complement of guests present at the manor. Overhead, the ceiling reflected the night sky, complete with an almost full moon and drifting clouds. At strategic places around the room, candles glowed from tall, iron stands. Soothing sandalwood and a spicy incense gave the room a pleasant aroma. Harry and Draco stood under a glittering chandelier, each one in formal suits and matching pale blue vests. Each held a simple black domino mask.

"First, we want to thank you all for accepting our invitation and for coming to share our anniversary with us." Harry led a short round of applause. "Next, we want to share with you some rather exciting news regarding our living arrangements and the status of our relationship. We have decided, the both of us, to extend our family by one."

"You're adopting?" Seamus asked, leaning forward. "That's great news."

"We're not adopting."

"Then how are you extending your family?"

Harry indicated the door to the room. Striding through, dressed in a fitted suit and a similar vest, Ron came to stand with the two of them. He kissed Harry, a warm, loving gesture. He repeated this gesture with Draco but with a hint more primal feeling. He took their hands and faced their friends.

"We may not be able to marry on paper, the three of us, but we're bringing Ronald in our family," Draco explained. "We work together, we all but live together, and you all know what else we do together. It makes the best kind of sense, his being here with us as part of a trio."

"About time," George said. "Well done, you three."

Everyone raised a glass to the trio. Another short round of applause followed. It died out, leaving Draco free to continue.

"Tonight's festivities will be commencing soon. As you all know, you're free to mill about the room with one another in any combination you wish. Myself, my husband, and Ronald will also be free to engage with, should you wish to do so. Again, in any combination. We only ask that you keep your masks on until the clock strikes twelve o' one. Then, at that precise moment, their enchantment will fade and you will be revealed."

Harry gave them all a broad smile. "In the middle of whatever action you might be involved in."

"This is bloody brilliant spell," Seamus said, turning his own mask over in his hand. "Who came up with these things?"

Fred and George answered. "We did. Mannequin Masks, for all your anonymity needs!"

"So, when we put these on, we'll all look the same?" Seamus asked, still looking at the mask.

"A general black suit and tie and white shirt. Yep." Fred said.

"So, when we get undressed, we'll all have the same bodies?"

"The enchantment isn't that complete, I'm afraid. It just covers the outer portions."

"We wanted tonight to be about more than just a carnal good time," Harry said. "It's supposed to be about forming a connection using something other than your bodies or, well, your cocks. It's about finding other ways to communicate."

"Which is why our costumes were to be worn under our clothes," Seamus said, understanding. "And if we don't want our costumes giving us away—"

Neville finished. "We keep our clothes on."

"Then, we keep our clothes on for the next hour?"

George nodded. "Think of it as extended foreplay."

"Brilliant," Seamus said with a smile.

"We've been treated to an amazing dinner with amazing hosts, now we get to partake in some very interesting explorations," Bill said, reclining back on his portion of a sofa. "Very clever idea. I, for one, can't wait to get started."

"Aren't we missing someone?" Ron asked, looking around.

"No," Draco told him, his tone definitive. "All right, you will have about five minutes to put on your masks and leave your current positions." He raised a hand. "Starting…now!"

The lights blinked out, leaving everyone in darkness.

When they came back on, no one stood where they had but Harry and Draco. Conversation took a while but when it began, even the sounds of the voices were similar enough for there not to be any discernment into who said what.

"They thought of everything," Harry observed.

"These inventions could have some very strategic applications for the type of work we do," Draco said, turning the mask over in his hand.

Harry took the mask, then. "Not tonight, Mr. Potter. No working while you're supposed to be having some fun. I meant what I said, before."

"All right, Mr. Malfoy." Draco said, leaning in and capturing his husband's lips. "Because you and I don't have to wear a mask, I propose we go and find a comfortable sofa in a corner and get out these suits. We've been rather good about showing restraint for our guests."

"I could be persuaded out of my suit."

"Good to hear," a voice said from behind Harry. A pair of hands began working his vest loose. "We may reveal ourselves if we undress but that doesn't stop us from revealing you."

Another pair of hands began working the buttons of Harry's pants loose. Draco found two sets of hands doing the same to his clothes. Soon, both of the party's hosts found themselves set upon by their guests. Coats, vests, shoes, socks, and pants were all removed in short order. Harry was guided toward a long sofa while Draco was moved toward its opposite. As the two men sat down, each of them were then set upon by an equal half dozen of their guests. Suited males kissed, touched, licked, bit, and teased every inch of their exposed bodies.

Draco watched two identical mouths take hold of his pristine white jockstrap and pull its bulging pouch down and over his throbbing member. Two other mouths kissed and licked at his legs, placing tender bites at the knee and behind it. One intrepid soul nosed about in his left armpit while yet another took each of the fingers on his left hand into their mouths.

"Always a way around the rules," he said, leaning back and letting them work.

"You would know," Harry said, looking down along the planes of his own body. "Merlin knows you've bent your share of rules in your time."

"And you haven't? You would never have been the…oh…superstar you were if you'd stayed out of the parts of the school you weren't supposed to be in." Draco jumped when a warm mouth slid down onto his stiff shaft. "Easy, there, whoever you are. Take your time."

Harry leaned back on the sofa, two curious mouths capping both nipples while a third began lapping at his smooth balls. "You all have an hour to yourselves and instead, you go after us?" Soft lips began peppering his neck with soft kisses. "I'm not complaining, though."

This went on for some time, all of the others tending to the carnal needs of their hosts. After Harry and Draco decided to take care of one another, each of the others began pairing off. Some retired to the half-couches in twos while some others stayed on the floor in groups of three. As they touched and kissed, the time on the clock ticked by.

"This is a wonderful party, Mr. Potter," Harry said, kissing Draco's neck.

"Very wonderful, Mr. Malfoy," the blond said, rotating his hips. "Are you curious as to who is paired with whom? Enough to pay attention?"

"How close are you?"

"I could stop for a few minutes." Draco said with a broad grin.

With a chuckle, Harry eased off of his husband and slid in beside him on the sofa. Around the room, the others seemed oblivious to the time or the gentle chiming of the clock. As a result, no one disengaged as the Halloween magic of Malfoy-Potter manor began to take hold.

On one of the half-couches, the fine black suits began to fade. Marcus' broad body was exposed, wearing a pair of very tight white briefs which had a fluffy white tail on the back. Around his neck, he wore a simple white ribbon with a tiny bell. Furry white cuffs on each wrist completed his costume. He did not stop kissing along the slender neck nor rubbing himself along the full length of the muscular body beneath him.

"A white rabbit," Draco said with an amused smile as he watched Marcus interact with the redhead. "I'm surprised by such a gentle choice."

Underneath Marcus, clad in a muted blue jockstrap and an H-style harness, George Weasley returned the gentle caresses and soft kisses of Marcus Flint. They moved against one another in a slow, easy way that both enjoyed.

On another of the half-couches, Ron's naked body was being worshipped by an eager Neville and an almost rabid Seamus. Each one took turns mouthing his beautiful cock, then shared kisses with one another. Their hands never stopped touching the redhead's hard muscles.

Harry watched Seamus' bare ass twitch, its perfect globes framed by the twin straps of his bright green jockstrap. The only other thing he wore was a white collar and a gold and green tie. "The Leprechaun, the Mandrake, and the Redhead. Nice trio."

"How do you know he's a mandrake?"

"Look at the leaves just over the _root_ he's about to feed Seamus." Harry said with a chuckle. "Clever."

Easing himself to a seated position, Draco's left eyebrow raised. "This should be intriguing."

Having migrated to the center of the floor, the fine black suits faded from the eldest Weasley brothers first. Charlie knelt on a thick rug clad in a leather jockstrap and a fitted black harness stretched tight across his chest. To his left, in a muted green jockstrap and H-style harness, Fred swayed back and forth, his hips working in time with his body. To his left, facing Charlie, Bill wore a fine dragon's hide harness and matching jockstrap, both a dark burgundy. Knowing he was free of the costuming charm, he reached back to pull his long hair free of its confines. As he swung his hair free, he let out a long moan.

Caught between all three of his brothers, Percy Weasley found himself enraptured. Fred's beautiful length eased into his willing mouth at a slow, steady pace. One hand massaged Charlie's shaft while the other did the same for Bill. His own rigid cock stood up tall from his thick nest of bright red curls.

"This has never happened before," Harry told his husband. "Percy has always felt like they wanted nothing to do with him."

"You didn't tell me you invited Percy," Draco said, watching Fred take hold of his brother's face.

"Who did you think was under the table with Ron?"

"I don't know. I thought it might have been Creevey or even Dean."

In a singular chair by the window, Dean Thomas' beautiful lean body reflected the overhead gold. Between his muscular legs, an anxious Colin paid tribute to his beautiful cock. To their mutual surprise, Colin's eager throat proved more than accommodating.

On the sofa, Harry rolled onto Draco's stomach and began kissing him. His hands tangled in the long blond hair as he pulled his body up to a straddling position. Their kisses intensified as Harry reached back to take hold of his favorite member there.

"You know what we forgot?" Draco asked, feeling himself rise in his husband's hand. "Halloween candy."

Harry eased himself back with a slight sigh. "I think they'll forgive us. Happy Halloween, Mr. Potter."

***

Just after two in the morning, Harry came into the study. From the other side of the desk, Draco looked up and smiled. "Sorry. I had to finish this. It's quite a story."

"It's soft-core pornography."

Standing, Draco closed the book. With a pass of his hand, the different leather straps fused into one, binding it closed. Another pass and they faded into the leather cover, sealing it. He picked it up, put it into his desk drawer, and locked the drawer. Then, he came around the desk and took both of Harry's hands in his. They shared a long, gentle kiss.

"You have to admit, there were some nice bits. Us hosting a Halloween party for all our friends, them getting together in kinky ways? You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

A slow smile crept onto Harry's face. "I've thought about what the Weasleys get up to when they're home for holidays."

"What about Ron?"

The smile faded a bit. "I wish he'd write us. He's been gone for almost seven months now and we've only gotten one owl from him. I hate that his job takes him so far away for so long."

"When he comes home for Christmas, let's ask him to take a room here with us. Just like in the story. It'll be good for us."

"You're sure?" Harry put a hand to Draco's face. "Really sure, I mean."

"We may not always see things the same way but we do have one very important thing in common. We both love and adore you. Having him here would make you happy and I want to make you happy."

"You know he's going to want to sleep in our bed."

Draco smiled. "As long as you're in the middle, I don't mind."

They shared another long kiss. "Any more information on the Tome?"

"Not that I could find. Whoever wrote that story had intimate knowledge of us and our personal life. They knew about how I removed the Dark Mark and what Halloween costumes Seamus and Neville wore to our last party. That kind of intimate detail bothers me. Whoever wrote that story knows us and our friends. They even knew enough to have it delivered on Halloween eve."

"We'll take it in to the Ministry tomorrow and have Hermione look at it."

The blond shook his head. "Like Hades we will. The Talisman Tome is, I'm guessing, a companion artifact to the Quenching Quill. We have one. If we track down this Marcus character the Tome tells us about, we'll have the Quill. No, we're both pretty amazing Aurors. We'll find out what we need to without her help and without exposing some of our naughtiest secrets."

"You're so stubborn, Mr. Potter."

Draco smiled. "That's why you married me, Mr. Malfoy."

"Come to bed." Harry began pulling his husband toward the door. "I have the most overwhelming urge to get you out of your clothes, feed you candy, and talk dirty to you."

"Lead the way, husband of mine."

\- **THE END** –

_Inktober Challenge 2018_

 


End file.
